Oblivious to Love
by PrincessSerenity2630
Summary: Contest,Poke, and Ikarishipping This story is a half IM half story kind of story. This is just something I whipped up because I wanted to write about these couples. R&R PLEASE! I suck at summaries, so I didn't write one.....READ!
1. What Was That All About?

Hey this is my first Pokemon story!

This includes the following:

Contestshipping: May and Drew

Pokeshipping: Misty and Ash

Ikarishipping: Dawn and Paul

Those are all my favorite couples and this chapter is just a pointless IM chat room with our favorite Pokemon stars.

Love Triangles (Or squares):

Drew/May/Brendan/Gary

Paul/Dawn/Kenny

I just love it when my favorite characters that are girls are fought over to win their hearts.

Enjoy!

* * *

Screen Names for Aim: 

May- #1Coordinator

Drew-2ManyFanGirls

Misty-SwimmingMallet

Ash- Pika Pika!

Paul- ILoveDawn and then later on ILoveMay

Dawn- GracefulHearts

Brock- I'll Never Get a Girlfriend

Harley- DancingQuing

Brendan- Birch12

Kenny- BeatingDawn101

Gary- Oak's Genius

Max- Learner42

On with the Story!

* * *

Chapter 1: What Was That All About?

_#1Coordinator has joined the chat room_

_2ManyFanGirls has joined the chat room_

_GracefulHearts has joined the chat room_

_ILoveDawn has joined the chat room_

#1Coordinator: Who the heck is 2ManyFanGirls???? Oh……its Drew…..I recognized the FanGirls part…

2ManyFanGirls: Who the heck is #1Coordinator????

GracefulHearts: Who would put ILoveDawn as their screen name????

ILoveDawn: I would!

#1Coordinator: Are you a fan boy or stalker or something?

2ManyFanGirls: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!!!!!!!!

#1Coordinator: Whose Beautifly do you give roses to?

2ManyFanGirls: May Maple

#1Coordinator: Who do you like to tease?

2ManyFanGirls: May Maple

1#Coordinator: Who beat you only once at a contest?

2ManyFanGirls: May Maple

1#Coordinator: Who do you love?

2ManyFanGirls: May Maple

GracefulHearts: That's so sweet Drew, I never knew you felt that way for 1#Coordinator a.k.a May!

2ManyFanGirls: S---!!!!!!!! MAY????????!!!!!!!!!!!

1#Coordinator: Yes, and Drew be a good non-cursing boy, swearing is bad! (points finger at Drew)

2ManyFanGirls: I have lost all my manly pride in just 2 minutes, wait….IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE????

ILoveDawn: Yes, I lost it when I was born……I have purple hair!

2ManyFanGirls: Are you Harley??

ILoveDawn: WHO THE HELL???

GracefulHearts: Wait….I only know one other person with purple hair……

ILoveDawn: Oh crap….

1#Coordinator: PAUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ILoveDawn: G2g bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ILoveDawn has now made a complete fool of himself and is now going to his therapist_

GracefulHearts: Okay….anyways, DREW LOVES MAY!!!!!!!! DREW LOVES MAY!!! DREW AND MAY SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!!

_SwimmingMallet has joined the chat room_

SwimmingMallet: You lovebirds finally got together yet?

2ManyFanGirls: You're one to talk Misty, I don't see you and Ash holding hands and hugging!

SwimmingMallet: YOU HOLD HANDS AND YOU HUG????????

1#Coordinator: Drew, you say that I am dumb, nice going Grass Head!

GracefulHearts: That is a cute pet name!

2ManyFanGirls: Shut.Up.Dawn!

1#Coordinator: Dawn, remember Paul's screen name, "ILoveDawn"???

GracefulHearts: Umm….uhhh……..bye!

_GracefulHearts has now logged off and ran off to a guy named Paul's house to whine to him about her idiotic friends teasing her_

_I'll Never Get a Girlfriend has joined the chat room_

1#Coordinator: (Scrolls up) Since when did Paul have a therapist?

2ManyFanGirls: Since when are we idiotic?

SwimmingMallet: You have been idiotic since the day I met you!

1#Coordinator: If I was in front of you Mist, I would totally high five you!

I'll Never Get a Girlfriend: Hey, May, Brendan's looking for you!

1#Coordinator: Do you know why?

I'll Never Get a Girlfriend: He wants to ask you to the Spring Dance coming up

2ManyFanGirls: WHAT THE HELL????????????????? TELL HIM NO!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!

_Birch12 has joined the chat room_

Birch12: May---….

2ManyFanGirls: NO IS HER ANSWER, GET AWAY FROM HER YOU STALKER, DON'T BE SUCH A PERV!

1#Coordinator: …

SwimmingMallet: AWWW!!!!!!!!! THAT IS SO SWEET DREW IS JEALOUS!!!!!!!

_GracefulHearts has joined the chat room_

_Pika Pika! Has joined the chat room_

_ILoveDawn has joined the chat room_

_BeatingDawn101 has joined the chat room_

GracefulHearts: Drew? Jealous of what?

I'll Never Have a Girlfriend: Of Brendon asking May to the Spring Dance

GracefulHearts: That reminds me, I have no date!

1#Coordinator: Paul ask her already! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HER!!!!!!!!!

ILoveDawn: If this is just about the screen name it doesn't mean anything, I did it so the fan girls wouldn't notice because of the name!

2ManyFanGirls: I hear what you're talking about

1#Coordinator: Except 1 thing Drew, it's kinda obvious because you have the most fan girls here…

Birch12: So….May do you want to go to the dance with me?

2ManyFanGirls: (Twitches)

_Oak's Genius has joined the chat room_

Oak's Genius: Hey May, want to go to the Spring Dance with me?

Birch12: Get in line Oak!

Oak's Genius: I asked first Birch!

Birch12: May, tell him I asked first!

1#Coordinator: He asked first…….

Oak's Genius: I hate you…..

1#Coordinator: (Tear) Me???

Oak's Genius: NO!!!!!!!!! Not you May, I meant Drew and the dumb Brendan

2ManyFanGirls: At least he didn't call me dumb

Birch12: So what's your answer May????

1#Coordinator: I'll have to get back with you for that….bye!

_1#Coordinator is now thinking about accepting or rejecting a date offer_

2ManyFanGirls: Reject'em May!

Birch12: Shut it Lettuce Head

GracefulHearts: It's supposed to be Grass Head!

ILoveDawn: Shut up Dawn

GracefulHearts: I'm not the one who has the words Love and Dawn connected for my screen name now am I?

ILoveDawn: Impressive, you actually tried to come up with a comeback….

GracefulHearts: (Smiles Proudly)

ILoveDawn: …but failed at it

GracefulHearts: You jerk! Now I am going to tell everybody including your fan girls your screen name so there!

ILoveDawn: NO!!!!!!! I'm changing my screen name!

_ILoveDawn is now changing screen name_

_ILoveMay has now joined the chat room_

2ManyFanGirls: You have got to be kidding me Paul

ILoveMay: I don't know what you're talking about; I am one of May's fan boys!

_DancingQuing has now joined the chat room_

_1#Coordinator has now joined the chat room_

1#Coordinator: AHHHH!!!! IT'S A MONSTER!!!!!!! IT'S HAIRY BIGFOOT!!!!!! IT'S HARLEY!!!!!!!

DancingQuing: It's nice to see you too May

ILoveMay: MAY!!!!!!

1#Coordinator: Oh, hi Paul

ILoveMay: I'm not Paul!

GracefulHearts: Did you ever release a Starly?

ILoveMay: Yes…

1#Coordinator: THEN YOU'RE PAUL!!!

ILoveMay: Okay I am Paul! Man Drew, your girlfriend is tough

2ManyFanGirls: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!

Birch12: You're right she's mine!

1#Coordinator: May out!

_1#Coordinator has been annoyed to the MAX!_

_Learner42 has now joined the chat room_

Learner42: What did you do to my big sister???

Oak's Genius: Birchy-boy here kept on claiming her as his girlfriend…..

Learner42: Oh…..

Oak's Genius: BUT SHE'S MINE!!!!!!

2ManyFanGirls: Alright, Paul, let's do twenty questions

ILoveMay: Fine…

2ManyFanGirls: Dawn, I suggest you leave….

GracefulHearts: W/e bye!

_GracefulHearts is now irritated and has logged off_

2ManyFanGirls: Alright #1, do you like Dawn?

ILoveMay: As a friend

2ManyFanGirls: #2, do you like a fan girl?

ILoveMay: No, they're morons

2ManyFanGirls: #3 do you LOVE May??????????????

ILoveMay: Look at the name; also, you love her so very much don't you Grass Head???

2ManyFanGirls: ONLY MAY CAN CALL ME THAT!!!!!!! AND GREAT, I HAVE MORE COMPETITION!!!!!!!!

ILoveMay: Just kidding, I like another girl….

2ManyFanGirls: DAWN!!!!!!

ILoveMay: Nuh-uh

2ManyFanGirls: Uh-huh

ILoveMay: Nuh-uh

2ManyFanGirls: Uh-huh

ILoveMay: Nuh-uh

2ManyFanGirls: Uh-huh

ILoveMay: Nuh-uh

2ManyFanGirls: YOU LOVE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ILoveMay: I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!

DancingQuing: Jeez Paul, admit that you like Dawn already, unless you want to end up like Drew and May, after years of liking each other, they still wouldn't admit it, at least you and Dawn are still in the stage of Mutual Understanding, but you already sorted out your feelings, JUST ADMIT YOU LIKE….MORE LIKE LOVE DAWN!!!!!!!!!!

ILoveMay: And you are?????

DancingQuing: Harley, your worst nightmare, if you don't admit your feelings already

2ManyFanGirls: He's not lying…..

Birch12: Harley, are you gay?

DancingQuing: YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO STOP ASKING ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!

Oak's Genius: You're a he/she right???

DancingQuing: YOU PEOPLE ARE COMPLETE F IDIOTS, MORONS, AND EL STUPIDOS!!!!!!!!! CIAO!!!!

_DancingQuing now thinks that the boys that he just talked to are F idiots, and has logged off_

Learner42: DREW LOVES MAY!!!!!!! I AM SOOOOO TELLING MY FATHER ABOUT THIS…..HE'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!

2ManyFanGirls: S I FORGOT YOU WERE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!

_1#Coordinator has now joined the chat room_

1#Coordinator: MAX!!!!!!!!!!! MOM SAYS TO HELP HER CARRY THE BAGS FROM THE GROCERY STORE!!!!

Learner42: Alright, tell her I'll be down, also Drew loves you, and as Harley said before, CIAO!

_Learner42 has gone to help his mother with Grocery Bags….and to tease his sister about a boy loving her_

1#Coordinator: Sorry about Max, he's been crazy all week……he seems to think that you love me, crazy ne?

2ManyFanGirls: Yeah, insane…

1#Coordinator: Anyways, I gotta help my mom too, see you around?

2ManyFanGirls: Yeah

1#Coordinator: BYE!!!

2ManyFanGirls: Bye May!

_1#Coordinator has logged off_

Birch12: Drew, do you really love May????

2ManyFanGirls: Hopelessly in love, but she'll never fall for a jerk like me

BeatingDawn101: Hey guys, I'm still here!

ILoveMay: W/e Kevin…..we really don't care

BeatingDawn101: The name's Kenny, learn it!

SwimmingMallet: What's Paul's problem?

Pika Pika!: He's jealous that Kenny likes Dawn, while Paul wants her to himself!

2ManyFanGirls: I KNEW IT!!!!!!!! (HAPPY DANCE!) I KNEW IT!!!! I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNEW IT!!!!! IWAS RIGHT, YOU WERE WRONG, I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!! UH-HUH, UH-HUH, UH-HUH!!!!!!!!

SwimmingMallet: Is it just me or is Drew on crack?

Pika Pika!: Drew's on crack….

SwimmingMallet: Knew it…..okay….g2g bye!

Pika Pika!: Same here, bye!

_SwimmingMallet has logged off_

_Pika Pika! Has logged off_

_ILoveMay has logged off_

_BeatingDawn101 has logged off_

_Birch12 has logged off_

_Oak's Genius has logged off_

2ManyFanGirls: Damn sugar rush, making me scare everyone away like that! Well I for o--….OHHH!!!!!!! CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!! DARK AND YUMMILICIOUS!!!!!!!!

* * *

Remember, this chapter is only with Ims, the next one will actually be a story, and I'll decide if I should continue… 

Drew: You made me have a sugar rush???? That was TOO OOC for me….

May: I think it made you look cute, everybody has flaws!

Me: Maybe the next chapter could be about Drew too scared to ask May out…….IT WILL TOTALLY BE ABOUT CONTESTSHIPPING!!!!! AND IKARISHIPPING WITH POKESHIPPING!!!!!!!!

Paul: Why include me and Dawn???

Me: You two make a cute couple!

Paul: The day I date Dawn, is the time when pigs fly

Me: Okay! (Whispers to big security guard) Here you go!

Pigs with attached wings are thrown into the sky flapping the wings….and surprisingly flying! (This is just really stupid….I just had to add it though!)

Me: When's the wedding???

Dawn and Paul: Whatever, Dawn/Paul out!

Me: Don't forget to review!

See you again later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	2. You Really Are Dense

Hi again!

I am back with the second chapter of 'Oblivious to Love'

If you're not a dense, gullible, stupid idiot, you would get the point of the title.

Drew- Than everybody wouldn't understand what the title means!

May- (Elbows Drew in the stomach) Drew, don't be mean to the readers!

Drew- I was only speaking the truth….ow….

Paul- Well for once, I agree with Drew

Dawn- Lavender head, SHUT UP!

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

May- (Eats popcorn) Do you think this will ever end?

Me- Nope

Drew- I have to agree with you there….

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Paul- You

Dawn- You

Me- YOU TWO IDIOTS, BREAK IT UP!!!!!!!

Dawn and Paul- Yes m'am

Drew and May- Finally

Harley- Now since you two lovebirds have finally stopped the fighting, ADMIT TO EACH OTHER YOUR LOVE!!!!!!!!!

Drew, May, Harley, and Me- CONFESS!!!!!!!! CONFESS!!!!!!! CONFESS!!!!!!!!

Dawn and Paul- SHUT UP!!!!

Me- Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today……….Well, Paul do the disclaimer

Paul- NO WAY!!!! Why should I do it?

Me- Do it or else your dating May!

Drew- NO!!!!!!! DO IT PAUL, OR ELSE YOU WILL SUFFER AND PAY DEARLY!!!!!!!!!

Paul- Alright…chill!!! I'll stay away from your girlfriend!!!!! PrincessSerenity2630 does not own Pokemon. There I did it! Make me date someone else…..

Me- LIKE DAWN!!!!!!!!

May- (Giggles)

Paul and Drew- What's so funny?

May- Paul said 'chill' (Giggles)

Dawn, Drew, and Paul- Ooooookay

Me- Anyways…..HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: You Really Are Dense

"Ash you idiot, the food is for the teachers!" said Misty as she slapped Ash in the head who was trying to get a doughnut out of its box in the school cafeteria

"Sorry Mist, but it just looks so good" said Ash drooling

"Hey guys!" said May panting while running up to them

"Hey May!" said Ash

"Fan boys again?" asked Misty

"You got it right" said May

"Brendan, my all time guy best friend, just asked me out to the dance coming up" said May

"I know that already……and Drew was jealous!!!" said Misty, but she said the last part loud so all Drew's fan girls heard her and came rushing to attack May

"GIRLS!!!!!" yelled Drew stepping in the mob

"OMG!!!!!! IT'S DREW!!!!!!" yelled all of his fan girls and stopped attacking May

"I have no clue what you girls see in Grass Head" said May shaking her head before turning to walk away but just before that……

"Hey May, catch" said Drew throwing another one of his infamous roses at May, and she gracefully catching it

"Thanks Drew" said May as she walked away with girls giving her death glares

"What do you see in that piece of trash?" asked one of the fan girls coldly

"Yeah, she's just an ugly, pathetic, and desperate loser" said another

"To me she's just b----…." said another

This got Drew really mad, May was one of his best friends (or more), and he wasn't going to let people call her names just because it was obvious to everyone else but May that he loved her

"NEVER CALL MAY THAT AGAIN!!!" yelled Drew whose face was red from anger

"Why Drewy-kins???" yelled one of his fan girls (Really stupid name, I know, but everything else was taken……)

"Who called May a b----?" asked Drew coldly

"I did Drewy-kins!" said a blonde who had skinny jeans on with a tank top (A/N: Why the heck would she admit that? Love could make people crazy, I could give you that)

"I challenge you to a battle now!" said Drew

"I accept Drewy-kins!" said the blonde

_The Battle_

Crowds came to watch this battle, including May who had a front row seat, and when Drew spotted her watching and smiling, he smiled and felt like all his confidence rose up to make him gain power for this battle

"I choose you Roselia!" said Drew as he released the rose pokemon

"Go show off to Drew, Staravia!" yelled the blonde (whose name is Amber) as she released the pokemon

"Magical Leaf Roselia!" yelled Drew as Roselia attacked the Staravia

"Star…." Said the Staravia in pain as it got attacked

"Aerial Ace!" said Amber but the Staravia missed

"Petal Dance now!" said Drew and Roselia knocked out the pokemon in an instant (A/N: Boy she sucked...)

"I expected to lose from you Drew, you're the best" said Amber

"I wouldn't consider myself the best, I would consider May Maple to be the true best out there" said Drew looking May straight in the eye the whole time, and May started blushing as deep as the roses that Drew gave her

"Well, let's declare the winner, it's Drew!" said May, the blush disappearing as she held Drew's hand up in the air as the crowd cheered

"Hey Drew, I heard why you challenged Amber to a battle, and…well…..thank you for defending me!" said May while they walked out of the school zone

"You're welcome, you're one of my best friends, I wouldn't let anyone try to hurt you" said Drew

"Well thanks again…..Oh God! I'm going to be late! I have to go Drew, see you later!" said May as she kissed him on the cheek and sped off towards the direction of Dawn's house

"She kissed me?" whispered Drew to himself touching the spot that May's lips had touched just a minute ago and he started smiling

"Looks like someone has had fun today" said Paul scaring Drew

"AHHH!!!!!! Oh it's just you Paul, got a kiss from Dawn yet?" asked Drew removing his hand from his cheek

"No, and thank the Lord that I didn't" said Paul

"Come on, just admit that you like her" said Drew

"Fine, I like Dawn, you heard it, and you will never hear it again" said Paul

"Fine with me, I recorded it with my phone" said Drew as he smirked, and then he looked at Paul's angry face and ran towards Ash's house with an angry purple head following him

_At Dawn's House_

"Hey Dawn and Misty, so Dawn, got a kiss from Paul yet?" asked May

"I wish" said Dawn

"YOU FINALLY ADMITTED IT" said Misty

"I know I did" said Dawn

"Come on, let's go on a webcam chat with the guys, they're at Ash's house!" said May

"Okay" said Dawn opening her computer

_GracefulHearts has invited Pika Pika! To a webcam chat_

_Pika Pika! Has accepted webcam chat_

"Hey Dawn!" said Ash when he saw Dawn appear on his computer screen

"Who's May talking to?" asked Paul pointing to May who was on the phone

"Oh, that's just Brendan asking her to the dance" said Misty

"Crud…" muttered Drew and everyone turned to him except May who was still talking to Brendan

"Yeah, so sorry Brendan, I can't go with you, bye!" said May and then she hung up

Drew silently cheered in his head.

_RRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG_

"Hello? Oh, hi Gary" said May as she frowned when she heard Gary's voice

"Ugh" murmured Drew as he rolled his eyes

"No I can't go to the dance with you, bye!" said May and she hung up

"Why did you have to introduce me to him Mist? He's like a stalker!" said May hitting her head on her book bag repeatedly

"I needed to get rid of him" said Misty shrugging

"But why me?" asked May

"You're his type" said Misty

"You're mostly everyone's type" said Dawn

"Hello!!!! We're still here!" said Max

"Hello!!!! We don't care right now! We are talking about a matter of a life/death situation!" said May

"Alright, wait…..I have to answer this!" said May who answered her phone which was ringing

"Okay" said everyone else

"EEP!!! Hi Aaron, how are you?" asked May blushing

"Why is May blushing?" asked Brock

"Aaron is the new guy that almost every girl is fawning over, but he only seems to pay attention to May. He is really sweet and he is very shy….So he might be May's perfect match!" said Dawn

"Idiot!" said Paul who looked at Drew who walked to the bathroom silently

"Oops! Sorry!" said Dawn realizing her mistake but then Drew came back

"Oh yeah, I don't have a date yet" said May still blushing

"This will turn out bad for me" said Drew slamming his head on the desk in Ash's room

"Why is Drew doing that?" asked May when she put her hand on the microphone of the phone

"He is annoyed with Max saying that Brianna still likes him" Brock lied

"Ohh….okay" said May and then started talking again

"Oh, sorry Aaron, I can't go with you to the dance, and I have to go, bye!" said May as she hung up

"Why did you let him down? He is so hot!" said Dawn smiling

Paul gave a death glare to May

"But, I still like another boy!" said Dawn blushing, and Paul instantly went to thinking mode

"So do I!" said Misty, and Ash went to Dreaming Land

"Yeah, me too, that's why I let every other boy down, I want the boy I like to ask me, and I will absolutely accept!" said May, and Drew put his hand on his chin and started daydreaming

"Oh boy, my mom says it's dinner time, we have to go guys, bye!" said Dawn as she reached for the mouse

"Bye!" said all the boys and the screen went black

"Come on, seriously, it's 4:30, how can we eat dinner now?" asked May

"I was lying, we need to talk about our crushes on them" said Dawn

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Misty crossing her arms

"You suck at lying" said May shaking her head

"You never said you liked Drew either!" said Misty

"True, but I never denied the fact that I like him" said May

"You have a point" said Misty frowning as she laid on Dawn's pink bed

"Stupid boys, never knowing when a girl likes them" said Dawn joining Misty

"They are so oblivious" said May turning on the music

They started singing one of their favorite songs:

_He Said She Said by: Ashley Tisdale (I do not own this song)_

_Ahhh  
Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh and (uh huh)  
He got what he needs impressin' (uh huh)  
Just look at the way that he dressin' (uh huh)  
Ain't no question chicks like oh _

Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic (uh huh)  
She blowin' your mind with her asset (uh uh)  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic boys like oh

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchen' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissen like that (like that)  
We don't need another he said, she said

He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they

He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get moving  
Just like that they

Uh

_  
Boy acting as if there's no pressure  
He'd do anything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her  
Money spent to diamonds send her _

Girl playing it cool but she's wit it  
She loving the fact she's gifted  
Everything that he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked loving like oh

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchen' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said

Baby I can see us movin like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)

He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they

He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to movin'  
Just like that they

One night with you  
Boy just one night with you  
All the things we can do  
Everyday I think of  
one night with you  
No one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just get together! (Yeah yeah yeah)

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchen' like that (like that)

_Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said _

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said

Uh What You Waiting for

He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they

He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to movin'  
Just like that they

Give it to me baby!

You're gonna like it (uh)  
You're gonna want it (uh)  
You're gonna like it (uh)  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
You're gonna like it (yeah)  
You're gonna want it (you're gonna want it)  
You're gonna like it (yeah yeah)  
We don't need no more that he said she said

_(Sorry about the bad grammar in the song, I copied and pasted it from a site whose name escapes me…)_

"That is so true, boys are so stupid" said May

"Totally agree" said Dawn

"Guys never notice, and they think that we're dumb!" said Misty

They spent the rest of the night talking. (A/N: This is a Friday)

_With the Guys_

"Wait, how are they going to eat dinner, its 5:00!" said Paul

"Wow Paul, you're girlfriend actually did something smart!" said Drew with a mock shock look on his face

"She is not my girlfriend…." Muttered Paul

"That's right….." said Brock

"Thank you" said Paul shocked that Brock understood but then his shock disappeared into annoyance

"He wants to ask her to become his girlfriend, and she'll say yes, they will date for 4 years since you are in Junior year, and then you will ask her to marry you, she will say yes, you two will get married, and you will have a beautiful baby boy!" said Brock smiling ear to ear

"You've been watching too many soap operas!" said Drew shaking his head

"Misty was pretty……" said Ash

"You stalker" said Max

"Well don't you like Allie in your grade?" asked Ash

"Yeah….but I don't stalk her like you do to Misty!" said Max

"Okay we get it! All boys are stalkers when it comes to their first love!" said Drew breaking up the fight, but then all the boys turned to him and smirked

"W-w-what?" asked Drew pretending to not know what was coming

"We never said we loved our crushes, so that means you are in love with May!" said Ash

"It was really obvious, know that you admitted it, it makes torture even more pure!" said Paul

"Well, I have you revealing your feelings for Dawn recorded on my cell phone!" said Drew

"Ohhhhh…can we hear???" asked everyone else while Paul blushed

"Paul blushing, I have to take a picture!" said Max taking a picture with his cell phone

"_Fine, I like Dawn, you heard it, and you will never hear it again" _said the cell phone as Paul blushed even harder

"This is pure brilliance!" said Drew

"Okay, we know that we all have crushes, except Brock" said Paul

"He has a crush on Queen Lucy!" said Max

"I know, I love her, she is the only girl that I really have true feelings for……but she's so far away" said Brock sadly

"Brock, you do know she moved right next door to your house right?" asked Drew

"WHAT????!!!!" yelled Brock

"You remember that big truck?" asked Paul

"Yeah…" said Brock

"That was her!" said Max

"Oh God" said Brock

"She's in Senior year too, and she's going to our school!" said Ash

"I'll be back!" said Brock running faster than a Rapidash out the door

"Off to ask Lucy out…." Said Max

"Now Drew, when are you going to ask your beloved May to the dance?" smirked Paul

"I'm too nervous and scared" said Drew depressed and he put his face into his palms

"I'll be right back, I'm going to three-way call May and Dad, I have to talk to them about something important" said Max as he slipped away from Ash's room

"He's going to tell his father and May that you love her" said Paul

"He's what????" yelled Drew and grabbed his cell phone

"Hello? Hey May, whatever you do, don't believe a single thing that Max says to you, okay? Alright bye!" said Drew and he hung up

"How about Norman?" asked Paul

"Crap" said Drew and grabbed his cell phone once again

"Hello? Hello Mr. Maple, whatever you do, just don't believe what your son Max says to you please! Okay bye!" said Drew and he hung up again

"Strange, May and Dad didn't believe a word I said" said Max as he walked into the room

"Okay, what are we going to do now?" asked Drew

"WE ORDER PIZZA!!!!!" yelled Ash as he threw his fist into the air

"PEPPERONI!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ash, Max, and surprisingly Brock

"How was your encounter with Queen Lucy?" asked Drew

"She is now my girlfriend!!!!" yelled Brock jumping up and down like a little girl with hearts in his eyes

"That's good, but if you keep doing that, she's going to think you're gay" said Paul

"Okay, so let's play truth or truth!" said Max

"Fine" muttered everybody

"Alright, Drew, why do you always flip your hair?" asked Max

"In front of May?" added Ash

"I guess its because I want to look cool and calm in front of her, I just want to impress her and get her to like me, but we all know that that is not going to happen……Hey, I just need some air, okay? I'll be back" said Drew sadly and then he walked down the stairs and he opened, went through, and then closed the front door

"Poor Drew" said Ash

"Yeah, but he sounds like a stalker" said Paul

"Alright, since Drew isn't here, I'll ask the question, Paul, why do you talk in a nicer tune of voice with Dawn, but you sound like a cold-hearted, mean, cruel, ice king, heartless, insensitive, harsh, punishing--…" started Brock but he was cut off by Paul

"GET WITH THE QUESTION ALREADY!!!!!!!" yelled Paul

"Okay, when you talk to Ash?" asked Brock

"It's because I don't want Dawn to see me in that way" said Paul

"Too late for that buddy boy" said Ash

"Well, Paul still has a chance……..Dawn told me who she liked!" said Max

"DOES SHE LIKE PAUL?????" yelled Brock

"I promised not to tell anything" said Max

"Do you know who May likes?" asked Ash for Drew

"She wouldn't say a word" said Max shaking his head

"How about Misty?" asked Paul for Ash

"She likes a boy too!" said Max

"How come the girls tell Max this, and they don't tell us?" asked Ash

"Ash, all I can say is that……YOU REALLY ARE DENSE!!!!!!!!" yelled Max slapping his forehead as the rest of the boys shook their heads

* * *

Alright, I used the chapter's title as the last phrase!!!

Drew and Paul- Yippee doo (Sarcastically)

May and Dawn- Jerks

Drew and Paul- Drama Queens

May and Dawn- Heartless losers (The gender battle is heating up….ohh…let's watch!)

Drew and Paul- Shopping Freaks

May and Dawn- Yup, and we're proud of it! Anyways, Competitive and cruel boys

Drew and Paul- Troublesome girls

May and Dawn- Pathetic wanna-bes

Drew and Paul- Barbies

May and Dawn- HSM Lovers

Drew and Paul- WTF?

May and Dawn- H is for High, S is for School, and M is for Musical! And you call girls stupid…

Drew and Paul- Dancing Weirdos

May and Dawn- Idiotic Creeps

Drew and Paul- To-be-able-to-sing wishers

May and Dawn- Freaky Perverts

Me- ENOUGH!!!!!!!! MAY AND DAWN WINS THE GENDER BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!

That's the end of this chapter, until next time,

PrincessSerenity2630


	3. My New Pokemon

Hey I am back!

Drew: This is going to suck….

Me: Well, I can kill you off and let either Brendan or Gary have May if you think my story is going to suck…… (Tears)

May: DREW, YOU ARE A BIG JERK!! (Comforts me) It's okay, you can kill off Drew any time you want, I totally accept

Me: (Sticks out tongue at Drew when May's not looking)

Drew: But a--That's--YOU LIAR!! (Pointing at me and looking with ice eyes)

May: I have no idea what your fan girls see in you, unless they like a GREEN HEADED JERK for a boyfriend! (Leaves the room)

Drew: MAY WAIT!! (Looks at me) I'm going to kill you if she doesn't come back

Me: You have no power to do that! I can kill you by throwing a 5 ton piano on you!

Drew: I challenge you to a battle!

Me: I accept!

_The Battle_

Me: Empoleon, go show off!

Drew: Roselia, show her your stuff, and you will totally lose since I have a Grass-type

Me: Never underestimate me or my stylish pokemon!

Drew: I was just saying…

Me: Too late! Empoleon, Drill Peck! (Knocks out Roselia)

May: (Claps) Awesome job Ari!

Me: Thank you!

Drew: (Stares with shock) You beat my most powerful pokemon in one attack??

Me: Evidently yes!

Drew: Who's going to do the disclaimer?

May: I will! PrincessSerenity2630 does not own Pokemon, for if she was to own it, (looks at index card I gave her) I would probably marry Brendan or Gary!

Drew: …. :(

Me: Story time!

Now here's chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3: My New Pokemon

_With the Girls_

"I wonder what Paul is doing??" asked Dawn dancing to the beat of a song they were listening to

"Obsessed much?" asked May also dancing

"Well, I really do like him!" said Dawn

_RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG_

"Hello? Oh hey Brendan, sure I'll meet you at the park, bye!" said May leaving the room and running out the door

_May's P.O.V_

"I wonder what Brendan wanted" I thought while I was running to the park and then I spotted something green and was walking with a Roselia

"Drew" and then I ran to him to greet him 'Hello'

_Normal P.O.V_

"Hey Drew!" said May as she snuck up behind Drew

"AHHH!! Oh, hey May!" said Drew as he turned his frown upside down! (Stupid phrase, I know, but I just had to use it!)

_BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGG_

"What was that?" asked May as the ground stopped shaking

"I don't know, but let's go check it out!" said Drew grabbing May's hand and running towards the sight which was only about 43 feet in front of them

"Oh my gosh! It's Rayquaza!" said May and the pokemon rose and went to May and pointed to its back signaling to get on

"May, don't go, I don't think it's safe" said Drew worriedly

"I trust this pokemon, and it trusts me, I know it" said May and got on Rayquaza's back and they flew off and returning 5 minutes late

"Ray! Quaze, quaze, ray!" said the pokemon pointing to her bandana which had a pokeball on it

"It wants me to catch it!" said May smiling

"Are you sure you want to?" asked Drew

"Yes, now….Master ball, go!" said May as the pokeball caught the large green pokemon

"You are the trainer of Rayquaza!" said Drew

"Yeah, now I have to go, Brendan said he wanted to meet me, bye Drew, Rayquaza, come out and bring me to the park!" said May, Rayquaza came out, and she kissed Drew on the cheek while he gave her a rose and she flew on the back of Rayquaza, but she didn't get the chance to see Drew blush furiously

People gasped when they saw May on the back of Rayquaza, while Brendan's mouth was opened widely when he saw his crush on the back of one of the most Legendary pokemon

"Hey Brendan!" said May landing on the ground

"Hi May!" said Brendan

"Rayquaza, thanks for the ride, now return!" said May and Rayquaza returned to the pokeball

"How did you obtain Rayquaza?" asked Brendan

"He picked me to be his trainer, now what was it that you wanted to talk about?" asked May

"Oh, I wanted to ask why you rejected me" said Brendan

"Well, truth be told Brendan, I like or maybe even love another guy, sorry, well, bye!" said May walking off and this time releasing her Blazekin to keep her company on the walk back to Dawn's house

_At Dawn's House_

"Guys, come outside, I have something to show you, you too Mrs. Hikari!" said May

"Alright!" said everyone (Including Dawn's mom)

"Rayquaza, show your power!" said May releasing Rayquaza from its pokeball

"That's amazing May!" said Misty

"How did you catch such a powerful pokemon?" asked Mrs. Hikari

"It just asked me to catch it" said May

"That's so cool!" said Dawn

"We have to tell the guys about this!" said Misty

"Come on!" said May starting to get on Rayquaza's back and Dawn and Misty followed and Rayquaza went to fly to Ash's house

"RAY!!" yelled Rayquaza once they arrived at Ash's lawn

"What in the world?" asked Brock as he ran out the door with the rest of the boys following and they had shocked looks on their faces

"Hey May, how are you and your Rayquaza doing?" asked Drew not looking surprised at all

"Hi Drew, he's doing fine, he's listening to everything I tell him to do, right Rayquaza?" asked May petting her pokemon

"Quaze!" replied the green dragon-like pokemon while nodding his head

"How" (Brock)

"Did" (Max)

"You" (Ash)

"Get" (Paul)

"Rayquaza?" (Mrs. Ketchum)

"Well you see, when there was a crash, me and Drew went to check out the place where the crash came from, and Rayquaza came up to me, I got on its back, we flew away, we came back, and it wanted me to catch it!" said May

"How did you end up with Drew?" asked Paul

"We saw each other near the park" said Drew

"That explains so much" sarcastically said by Max

"What? She was walking, and she sneaked up on me--….." started Drew but he was cut off by May

"And he screamed" said May while everyone's jaw hung open

"I did not!" said Drew crossing his arms and shaking his head

"Yes you did, just like you are now" said May looking at Rayquaza

"But I'm not--….oh…" said Drew looking at Rayquaza who was getting ready to fire a Hyperbeam

"Rayquaza, calm down boy…….AHHHHHHHHHH!! MOMMY GIVE ME AN ICE PACK!! IT HURTS!! MAY STOP THIS POKEMON FROM PERMANTLY DAMAGING MY BOTTOM!!" yelled Drew running around in circles unsuccessfully dodging the hits Rayquaza was throwing at him (Try imagining it, its real funny!)

"No thanks, but look on the bright side, you won't have any more fan girls!" said May smirking

"May!!" yelled Drew still dodging the attacks, but getting hurt at it still

"Rayquaza, go at it for another 5 minutes, we'll get smoothies, a Spicy pokeblock for you?" asked May

"Ray Quaze!" nodded Rayquaza still attacking and the others walked towards a smoothie truck (Like the ice-cream trucks, but they sell smoothies)

_Five Minutes Later_

"AHHHHH!! FINALLY YOU STOPPED!!" yelled Drew when Rayquaza stopped and turned to look at May and the others who were walking with smoothies in their hands

"Ray Quaze Quaze Ray Quaze Ray Quaze Ray Quaze Ray? (Are you going to enter me in the next contest?)" Asked Rayquaza

"Only if you want to Rayquaza" said May feeding Rayquaza its pokeblock

"Ray" said Rayquaza nodding his head

"Guess what Drew" said May

"I already know I need plastic surgery to fix my face!" said Drew

"Not that, and by the way you do need plastic surgery, anyways, I'm going to enter Rayquaza in the next contest!" said May smiling

"Even if you do that, you're still going to lose to me!" said Drew

"No I won't! I'm entering Eevee in there too!" said May, and Eevee came out of its pokeball

"Absol!" yelled a voice and Absol came out of its pokeball

"Eevee!!" yelled Eevee and she started evolving, and she evolved into 'Loveleon' (I made it up, it has reddish/pinkish ears, a heart on its forehead, a lavender tail, and a crystal heart necklace laid on its neck…and I forgot, rose colored fur)

"I heard that there would only be one Loveleon to ever walk the face of the earth!" said Max

"How would that be, that this Eevee came to evolve into the only Loveleon to ever live?" asked Paul

"Well, legend says, that the trainer that holds the Eevee that will one day become Loveleon is the trainer who was the most purest of heart, and many will give their hearts to her, but her true love was right next to her, she hides her feelings in fear of rejection, but she never notices that he loves her too, but the pokemon of her true love, and the true love of her pokemon, will come out the time of the lovers' quarrel, and the Eevee will turn into the perfect 'Loveleon' They say that the trainer was a very beautiful brunette, and that she had many fans, and that one day, the trainer and her true love will get married, and the baby will have the child of the true love's pokemon and the Loveleon, they also said that the trainer was the tamer of Rayquaza" said Brock looking at May and Drew again and again and so was everyone else

"What?" asked Drew and May together

"That is so cute! The two lovers asking something together!" said Dawn smiling brightly, and you could see Paul give a small smile

"We don't like each other!" said May and Drew…together again

"Another time!" said Dawn still smiling

"That story totally matches you two!" said Misty

"May, you do have many fans" said Ash

"And you two were fighting during the time Absol came out" said Max

"What's your point?" asked May

"Our point is, that you and Drew are the lovers, and Loveleon is your destined pokemon" said Paul

"Also, you are the tamer of Rayquaza!" said Dawn

"ME AND DREW ARE NOT LOVERS!!" yelled May

"WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!!" yelled Drew

"Ever think you could be more than friends?" asked Misty

"This is getting so irritating" said May

"Where is that goof Gary when you need him?" asked Drew and they saw Gary walking towards them

"Hey May!" yelled Gary and gestured her to come talk to him

"Hold on" yelled May and whispered to the rest of their group

"Help me!" said May

"Oh fine, but just because I feel pity on you, Starly Wing Attack!" said Paul and it attacked Gary and he got up and ran away and the group started laughing

"Thank you so very much!" said May

"Do you think I care?" asked Paul

"Yes, but you only care because I'm Dawn's friend, you want her to be happy!" said May, and Dawn and Paul started blushing

"T-that's not true!" said Paul shaking his head but still blushing

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Misty with an evil smirk on her face

"I'm not blushing!" said Paul who kept shaking his head

"Yes you are!" said Drew

"No I'm not! Fine, you want to play hard, I'll play hard! DREW AND MAY SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRAIGE, THAT'S NOT ALL, THAT'S NOT ALL! THEN COMES A BABY DRINKING ALCOHOL!" yelled Paul, then Drew and May blushed

"That was really low Paul, you're going to pay, and since the next contest includes double performances, this will be great practice for Loveleon and Rayquaza!" yelled May as Rayquaza and Loveleon stood in front of her

"Rayquaza, use Hyperbeam, Loveleon, use Wind of Hearts!" yelled May as Rayquaza fired first, and Loveleon let out hearts that circled around Paul and the Hyperbeam fired it up even more, and Paul was left shocked on the floor with his jaw wide open

"Good job, May!" said Dawn laughing at Paul who looked like he had a bad hair day

"This isn't funny!" whined Paul pointing to his hair

"Oh, alright, Empoleon, use Bubblebeam!" said Dawn and Empoleon came out of its pokeball and used Bubblebeam on Paul's hair, and it looked like normal

"Guys, me and Max have to go, well at least I have to, because tomorrow is the contest, and I'm going to win it!" said May

"Only if I don't enter!" said Drew

"Not true! Hold on, Loveleon, return!" said May as Loveleon returned to its pokeball

"Anyways, bye!" said May jumping on Rayquaza's back and she was about to leave but:

"May, wait! I want a ride home too!" said Max also jumping onto Rayquaza's back and they flew off

"Strange duo" said Brock

"I know" said Drew shaking his head

"But, you know you like May, Drew, admit it already!!" yelled Dawn

"ADMIT!! ADMIT!! ADMIT!! ADM--…." Yelled everyone but they were cut off by Drew

"OKAY FINE!! I ADMIT THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH MAY!! THERE YOU HAVE IT!!" yelled Drew but then he realized what he said and then blushed harder than the roses he gave May

"FINALLY!!" yelled everyone jumping around and smiling

"Ask her out!" said Misty

"Her pokemon will kill me, and I'm afraid of rejection!" said Drew

"Her and her new pokemon" said everyone shaking their heads

* * *

I'm finally done!

May: You do know you have to continue your other stories, right?

Me: I know, but I want to finish getting you and Drew together!

Drew: :)

Brendan: Back off, she's mine!

Gary: No, you're wrong! She's mine!

Drew: She doesn't belong to anybody!

May: Thank you! (Kisses Drew on the cheek)

Drew: :)

Gary/Brendan: :(

Me: While this Love Square continues, I'll think I'll be on my way!

See you later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	4. It's Contest Time and FINALLY!

I am back!

Drew: Thanks be the Lord!

Me: You're right!

Drew: (Smirks) Am I not always?

May: (Coughs) The day you're right, is the day I get with a fan boy……or maybe I should…..

Me: Go May!

Dawn: Yeah, make him jealous!

Misty: I could set you up with my cousin!

May: I DO NOT WANT TO MAKE HIM JEALOUS!! I DON'T LIKE HIM!!... (pouts) Sorry…

Drew: And you say that I'm crazy?

Paul: Well its true…..

Brock: I agree…..

Max: Me too……I wonder what my sister sees in you?

May: SHUT UP MAX!!

Max: MAKE ME!!

May: ALRIGHT!! OH ALLIE!! (Allie comes in wearing a tank top and mini skirt)

Max: (Drools) I…..MUST…..CONTROL…….HORMONES!!

Allie: What did you want me for? Oh, hey Max! (Smiles and blushes)

Dawn: SAVE THIS FOR THE STORY!!

Drew: Paul, and you say May's tough…….well, you like Dawn….so it's only meant to be…..

Paul: SHUT UP DREW!!

Drew: MAKE ME!!

Paul: ALRIGHT!! OH MAY!!

Drew: Doesn't work, she's already here…….

May: And that's a problem?

Drew: No…T-T-that's not what I me--…

May: Rayquaza, USE DRAGON RAGE!! (Shoots Drew several times)

Drew: I need plastic surgery……

Me: (Laughs hysterically) On….(Laughs)…..With….(Laughs)……The…..(Laughs)...Story…….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Now here's chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: It's Contest Time and FINALLY!

_May's P.O.V_

"AHHHHH!! IT'S THE DAY OF THE CONTEST!!" I thought as I woke up and put on a different kind of attire, a black mini skirt, a white tank top with a rhinestone rose on it, black flats with red hearts on it, and instead of my fanny pack, a red purse

"I am so going to beat Drew!" I thought as I ran downstairs and out the door running to the Contest Hall

_Normal P.O.V_

"I need to impress May! I need to beat her!...Wow, she looks amazing!" thought Drew as he saw May entering the Contest Hall

"Hey Drew!" said May as she ran up to her best friend/rival

"Hi May, ready to get beaten by me?" asked Drew as he smirked

"No, you've seen my pokemon, scared yet?" said May as she shook her head

"_Drew Rosania, YOU'RE UP, PLEASE COME TO THE STAGE!" yelled the T.V in the Coordinators' lounge_

"Get ready to be crushed" said Drew to May as he walked out to the arena

The audience roared (mostly fan girls) when he came out

"Roselia, Butterfree, show your stuff!" yelled Drew as he released his pokemon

"Roselia, use Magical Leaf, and Butterfree, use Silver Wind to make the leaves fly around the stage!" said Drew and his pokemon did what he said (I don't know if this has been done before in the show, so I don't own it!)

_"Excellent, so next up is May Maple!" said the M.C_

"Loveleon, Rayquaza, take the stage!" yelled May as the WHOLE audience cheered, and were amazed

"Rayquaza and Loveleon, is this real?" asked the M.C as May grinned

"Very real! Now, Rayquaza use Solarbeam, and Loveleon use Arrows of Love to spin the power and pick me up!" yelled May as Loveleon shot Heart Arrows out of its tail and it shot the Solarbeam which turned and spun around May, and it created a tornado, which showed May all the way at the tip of it

"That was the best performance yet!" said the M.C as she revealed who would make it to the next round

"Congratulations May that was an awesome performance" said Drew giving May a rose

"Thanks Drew" said May blushing lightly

"Oh, and the rose is for you this time" said Drew walking off

May and Drew won all their battles, so it was the two of them one on one against each other for the ribbon

"Loveleon, Rayquaza, go win it!" said May as she released all her pokemon

"Roselia, Butterfree, you show them what you got!" said Drew doing the same

"Loveleon, use Powder of Romance on Roselia, Rayquaza use Dragon Breath on Butterfree!" said May and her pokemon did what she had commanded, and Roselia went to Blazekin who escaped from its pokeball, and Butterfree fainted from how hard the attack was, so Drew lost ¾ of his points

"Roselia, snap out of it!" said Drew but Roselia was still staring at Blazekin who was blushing a lot

"Loveleon finish it! Use Beauty Ray!" yelled May and a shot of pink light was aimed at Roselia and Roselia fainted…..and May came out victorious

"May is our winner!" yelled the M.C while the crowd gave a standing cheer for the winner

"Congratulations May, here is the Petalburg ribbon!" said the M.C and the crowd kept on cheering

"Good job May, but I have to say, it's a miracle that you beat me" said Drew flipping his hair while they were watching the sunset at the beach (Me: Romantic scene!)

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked May angrily

"I mean, you would have never beaten me until today" said Drew

"Untrue! I beat you one other time!" said May

"Whatever" said Drew shaking his head

"What do we do now?" asked May still looking at the sun

"Well…..I was wondering………--…." Said Drew but he got cut off by…..ugh….Harley

"May darling! I heard you won the contest! Well, please tell me that's a lie! You couldn't possibly have won a contest all by yourself! Look at yourself, I mean, you suck" said Harley having a pleading look his/her face, but before May could speak, Drew spoke for her

"Listen Harley, she won, she beat me fair and square, she actually did an amazing job, so cut it, are you sure you won those contests all by yourself? And also, are you sure you're not gay, I mean you look like a girl with a mixture of guys and girls clothes" said Drew flipping his hair

"No wonder May doesn't like you, I mean you're a jerk!" said Harley walking away with his hands on his hips, but his last sentence really hurt Drew

"Drew, thanks, but don't believe that girly guy! I mean, he's/she's the jerk! You are the most caring, sweet, and best guy I've ever met!" said May blushing after she realized what she had said

"Really?" asked Drew not believing his ears

"Really" said May who was now smiling

"Thanks May, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the dance?" asked Drew with hopeful eyes

"Absolutely!" said May grinning wider than ever

"Great! So pick you up at 7:00?" asked Drew who was now smiling a genuine smile, instead of just his smirk

"Yup!" said May

"Awesome! So I'll see you later, bye!" said Drew who kissed her cheek, gave her the most beautiful rose yet, and walked away smiling really big

"FINALLY!!" yelled May in her mind as she smiled when she walked to Dawn's house, she knew that both Misty and Dawn would be there

"MAY!!" yelled Dawn and Misty who came running up to greet her when she entered Dawn's room

"We heard you won the contest!" said Misty smiling

"I did!" said May grinning really wide

"Even for you, you shouldn't be that happy!" said Dawn suspiciously

"Well……" May said while blushing

"Spit it out!" said Misty and Dawn irritatingly

"Okay fine! D-D-D-Drew a-a-asked m-m-me t-t-t-to b-b-be h-h-his d-d-date t-t-t-to t-t-the d-d-d-d-d-dance!" said May smiling while Misty and Dawn looked confused

"DREW ASKED ME TO BE HIS DATE TO THE DANCE!" said May annoyed

"Ohhhh….AWESOME!!" yelled Misty and Dawn jumping around May screaming, laughing, and skipping like little girls

"And I thought that I was happy…." Murmured May as she saw her two best friends acting like 7-year olds who got new Barbies….

"I am so going to call up the guys on the webcam!" said Dawn running to her computer, but she was blocked from it by the one and only May

"Oh no you don't! Not until we set you up with Paul first, right Mist?" said May smirking at Dawn and then looking at Misty, who also had an evil look

"Definitely" said Misty who gave an evil smile

"Girls, you don't have to do this! I mean, he doesn't even like me! He doesn't even know my name!" said Dawn blushing and shaking her head

"Yes he does! Hold on, I'm going to call Ash, he'll tell us for sure!" said May, picked up the phone, and dialed Ash's number

"Hello?" said Ash on the other line

"Hey Ash, it's me May!" squeaked May because she was so happy for her friend

"Hey May!" said Ash and Drew's face lightened up immediately

"Hey I need to ask you something" said May and Ash put it on speakerphone (A/N: Ash, Drew, Max, Paul, and Brock are at Ash's house!)

"Shoot!" said Ash

"Okay, does Paul really know 'troublesome girl's' name?" asked May, and Paul blushed

"Do you Paul?" asked Ash and Paul nodded

"It's Dawn Hikari" said Paul still blushing

"Dawn!! Paul knows your name, so it's no excuse at all still telling us that Paul doesn't like you!" shouted May and Dawn put it on speakerphone

"May, you idiot, its on speaker, so everyone in that room could hear you!" said Dawn and you could hear a thump and May letting out a 'ow'

"Ow Dawn! Gee Paul, your crush is a little bit too tough don't you think? God! Now I have a bruise on my arm!" said May

"Shut up May!" said Dawn blushing, but thankfully Paul didn't see it

"I don't like her, period" said Paul annoyed

"Stop denying it Paul, I have it right here on my phone!" said Drew smirking

"Guys, how about we meet at my dad's gym? It's closed today anyways, so we have it all to ourselves!" said May

"Fine!" said the guys and they hung up

"Rude much?" asked Misty

"Anyways, let's go!" said Dawn running out the door

"Well somebody's excited to see a lavender headed boy" said May following Dawn, and Misty following her

"What took you guys so long?" asked Misty as she and the girls smirked at the panting guys who were now on their knees on the floor

"So you finally bowed down to us?" asked May grinning evilly

"We finally showed them who's boss!" said Dawn laughing

"What happened?" asked May after the girls stopped laughing

"First we get chased by a pile of Drew's fan girls!" said Brock

"Then it's Paul's fan girls' turn!" said Drew

"Then it's mine!" said Ash

"Then mine!" said Brock

"And I'm only sweating because of all the times Brock was trying to flirt with Lucy when we saw her, I had to pull his ear a billion times!" said Max

"She's my girlfriend! It's not bad to flirt!" said Brock with wide mouth open

"Enough! We're only here to hear the recording from Drew of Paul's confession, right Drew?" asked May grinning

"Absolutely" said Drew nodding and you could see an evil glint in his eyes

"What an evil couple" said Paul and the two blushed

"Alright Listen!" said May and it started:

"_Fine, I like Dawn, you heard it, and you will never hear it again" said the cell phone, and if you saw Paul's reaction…….whoa…._

"Oh my God! This is so adorable! We have to set you two up! You will fall in love, he'll propose,--……" started May but Brock cut her off

"I already said that speech!" said Brock

"Ohhh…." Said May still grinning at Dawn and Paul who were blushing hard

"Paul, was that a joke?" asked Dawn, but before Paul had time to reply:

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? THAT WASN'T A JOKE!! AND YOU CALL ME DENSE!! HE LOVES YOU, YOU LOVE HIM, END OF STORY!! PERIOD!!" yelled Ash and then he smiled

"I have no clue what you see in him Mist" said May grinning slyly

"And I have no clue what you see in Grass Head over there" said Misty pointing to Drew

"Touché" said May frowning

"This will be fun, when's the date?" asked Drew

"Never" said Dawn frowning

"Agreed" said Paul also frowning

"But first, tell us what happened with May!" said Paul plotting of the perfect way to get the attention away from him and Dawn, and to May and Drew

"Nothing happened between me and May!" said Drew shaking his head and May copying him

"We'll believe that when Roselias fly" said Brock

"Nothing happened at all!" said May nervously

"True, now Ash, when are you going to ask Mallet Girl here to the dance?" asked Drew who did the same to Ash as what Paul did to him

"U-u-u-mmmmm…." said Ash

"Okay enough! We get we all like each other! May and Drew, Paul and Dawn, and Misty and Ash, but this is getting annoying!" said Max

"True…." Said May

" Dad wants to challenge you to a battle, so you guys could stay here and watch!" said Max as Norman came in

"Hey Daddy!" said May running up to hug her father

"Hey Sweetheart! I heard you won the contest, now do you mind giving your father a battle?" asked Norman

"Not at all Dad, now let's get ready!" said May releasing her pokemon

(I changed her dad's pokemon)

"It will be a 1 on 1 battle, so we will each battle with each of our five pokemon!" said Norman

"Begin!" said Brock

"Blazekin, use Blaze Kick!" said May and Blazekin obeyed and hit Bibarel

"Bibarel, use Roll Out!" said Norman but it missed

"Blazekin, finish it with Sky Uppercut!" said May and Blazekin attacked, making Bibarel faint

"Dustox, come out!" said Norman

"Beautifly, beat my dad!" said May

"Silver Wind Dustox!" said Norman

"Dodge it, and use the same attack, but this time, with more force!" said May and it made Dustox faint

"Tentacool, win this!" said Norman

"Loveleon, take the battle field!" said May

"Use Poison Sting" said Norman, but it didn't affect Loveleon

(A/N: Pokemon can have more than 4 moves!) "Loveleon, use Aura of the Heavens!" yelled May, and the roof opened revealing a blinding light which made Tentacool fall asleep

"Tentacool, wake up!" said Norman trying to awaken his pokemon

"Alright, Loveleon, use Pink Lilly Burst!" said May and Tentacool fainted, yet it was still asleep

"Come on out, Wingull!" said Norman

"Luxray, come on and battle!" said May

"Use Water Pulse!" said Norman but Wingull's attack wasn't effective

"Spark!" yelled May and Luxray's attack was very effective, that it made Wingull faint at once

"Rayquaza!" yelled May

"Dragonair!" said Norman

"World Shattering!" said May, and the whole ground shook and things fell

"Dragon Breath!" said Norman, but the attack hit a fallen thing instead

"Gate to the Skies!" said May and there was a gate standing in between Rayquaza and Dragonair

"What is that thing?" asked Max

"It's a gate that will transport Dragonair to the skies if Dragonair tries a direct attack!" said Brock

"Tackle!" said Norman

Dragonair was transported to the sky and when it fell, it fainted

"Good job May, you've managed to beat your father!" said Norman

"Thanks Dad!" said May as she ran out of the gym

"Where is she going?" asked Paul

"She always goes out after a battle, it makes her feel better" said Norman

"But, I wanted us girls to go shopping, and we were going to bring the guys along!" said Dawn

"Then we'll get her on the way!" said Drew running outside

"Wait for us!" yelled everyone else running after Drew

_With May_

"Today has been a good day so far…..so why do I feel down?" thought May to herself, but her thoughts were disturbed when she heard Drew's voice (A/N: She was sitting down at the edge of the cliff!)

"Hey May, why do you look depressed?" asked Drew, but even before she could give her reply, the whole group came up to them

"Come on we're going to the mall!" said Misty

"But how?" asked Ash

"Wait, do you feel shaking? AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" yelled Dawn as the cliff broke and they fell

"Dawn, hold on!" yelled Paul as he held her by the waist protectively

"This is the reason why I felt down……." Thought May as she drifted out of consciousness

"MAY!!" yelled Drew as he grabbed her and held her in his arms

"Misty grab on!" yelled Ash as he gave his hand to her and she took it

"Flygon, go and catch us!" said Drew releasing his pokemon with his free hand and Flygon came out and brought them to the hospital

"Nurse Joy! Please help May! We fell off a cliff, and she fainted!" said Drew worriedly with a scared look in his face looking at May who in his eyes looked like a fallen goddess

"Can you also check if the other girls are alright?" asked Paul looking at Dawn who he was holding, she had fallen asleep

"Yeah, can you?" asked Ash as he stared at Misty who was being carried by Ash, yet sleeping

"Sure, you guys can wait in the waiting lounge, are you sure that all of you are fine?" asked Nurse Joy

"Yeah, we all are" said the boys in union

"Alright, put the girls on the beds, and you could sit by them if you want" said Nurse Joy

"Thank you" united the boys said and put their crushes on the bed and pulled up chairs and stared at the girls

"Oh May, are you alright? I love you so much, and I hope that one day, you will know that" whispered Drew, but May was still unconscious

"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, I'm sorry, because I really do love you" said Paul in a voice so low, that you didn't know that he was speaking, but Dawn was barely breathing

"Misty, you would never believe me, I love you more than anything in this world" said Ash whispering while putting his head on Misty's bed, who was sleeping sound asleep

"The male parts of the couples finally admitted it" said Brock standing at the doorway

"Definitely, but I am so telling my father about this!" said Max

"Let your sister be happy with the man she loves" said Brock and Max nodded

"I guess you're right" said Max nodding

But May was anything but happy……..she was actually having a nightmare………

* * *

Done with this chapter!

Drew- That was depressing……

Dawn- That was so sweet! Drew you confessed your love for May!

May- Paul confessed his love to you!

Dawn- Did not!

May- Did too! Scroll up!

Dawn- Fine! (Scrolls up) O.O

Paul- I can't believe you made me do that!

Me- You know you wanted to! (Sly grin)

Drew- Before you start a fight, let's say our goodbyes!

Everyone- Goodbye!

Me: See you later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	5. A Nightmare's Kiss

Back once again!

I'm so so so so so so sorry if this chapter isn't good! I did it in less than an hour, so it might be bad! ONCE AGAIN, I'M SOOOO SORRY!

Paul- This will be interesting………..

Drew- Why? So you could finally ask out your beloved 'Dawn'?

Paul- You asked out May in the last chapter!

Drew- What does that have to do with you and Dawn?

Dawn- (Panting) Can't….breath

May- (Panting too) I… (breath)…..think……I'm….going…to…. (faints)

Drew- MAY! (Goes hysterical)

Me- Calm down lover boy, she has just had a rough day

Paul- Dawn, what happened? (Looks with worried eyes)

Dawn- (Stops her panting and blushes) Me and May were chased by our 'fan boys', May had more than me, so she had to run all the way to my house and then hers, and since ours were really far away, we ran to the closest person's house we knew, Ari's! We got up here, and she fainted…

Misty- Nice description Dawn, but we need to continue the story!

Me- Someone do the disclaimer!

Everyone- (Looks at Drew)

Drew- Alright……..PrincessSerenity2630 does not and will never own Pokemon

* * *

**Last Time on 'Oblivious to Love' **

"_Wait, do you feel shaking? AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" yelled Dawn as the cliff broke and they fell_

"_Dawn, hold on!" yelled Paul as he held her by the waist protectively_

"_This is the reason why I felt down……." Thought May as she drifted out of consciousness_

"_MAY!!" yelled Drew as he grabbed her and held her in his arms_

"_Misty grab on!" yelled Ash as he gave his hand to her and she took it_

"_Oh May, are you alright? I love you so much, and I hope that one day, you will know that" whispered Drew, but May was still unconscious_

"_Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, I'm sorry, because I really do love you" said Paul in a voice so low, that you didn't know that he was speaking, but Dawn was barely breathing_

"_Misty, you would never believe me, I love you more than anything in this world" said Ash whispering while putting his head on Misty's bed, who was sleeping sound asleep_

_But May was anything but happy……..she was actually having a nightmare………_

Me- Now here's chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5: A Nightmare's Kiss 

_At the Hospital_

(May's Nightmare)

"_LOOK OUT GUYS!!" yelled May who was looking at her friends who were about to be hit by Harley's Cacturne_

"_MAY, HELP US!!" yelled her friends as they looked pleadingly at their friend who was in a stage of grief_

"_I'M COMING GUYS!! Oh no! Where are my pokeballs?" asked May to herself when she realized that her bag was empty_

"_May sweetie, you didn't deserve to win that contest, now, to show you how much you really suck, I'm going to hurt the thing you love most, you're friends and family" said Harley smirking as he let Cacturne pin missile them_

"_AAAAAHHHH!!" yelled her loved ones, but all May could do was watch, cry, and yell:_

"_NOOOOOOOOO!!" _

"_May darling, it's your turn!" said Harley as Cacturne's evil eyes looked straight at her_

"_AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" yelled May, as she was engulfed by complete darkness………….into the lake of never-ending horrors _

(Nightmare ends)

"AAAAHHHHHH!!" yelled May in her sleep and everyone turned to look at her, but she was still asleep

"May! May! May! Wake up, wake up! You're just having a bad dream!" said Drew as he kept on shaking her, but she wouldn't wake up, so he hugged her for as long as possible

(Dawn's Nightmare)

"_Hello? Is anyone here?" asked Dawn as she walked around in a Poke Center_

"_We're all here Dawn" said Paul_

"_But not for long" said Brock_

"_What do you mean?" asked Dawn nervously_

"_You are a disgrace for us to know, losing to some amateur coordinators" said Ash_

"_We're all going to leave you, for a search of a more worthy friend" said May_

"_Somebody who actually won things" said Drew_

"_You only have a few ribbons" said Misty_

"_We don't, and never will care about you, so we might as well leave" said Max_

"_But….I'll be better, I promise!" said Dawn crying_

"_Promises aren't meant to be kept troublesome girl, and even a cry baby like you should know that" said Paul and they all walked away, leaving Dawn to be captured by darkness around her into a body of water that was unknown to her_

(Nightmare ends)

Dawn began crying and breathing even slowly than before, which made Paul start worrying, so he picked her up from the bed and held her in his arms, and he thought she looked like a sad, but beautiful angel

"Dawn, wake up, it's only a nightmare" said Paul shaking her slightly and whispering soft words

"Don't…leave….please" whispered Dawn, but she was still unconscious

"Dawn, what's wrong?" asked Paul softly, yet loudly, but she wouldn't give him a reply, for her eyes were still closed

(Misty's Nightmare)

"_We are ashamed to have you as our sister" said one of Misty's sisters_

"_It was a bad choice to have you as the gym leader" said another one of them_

"_You do a horrific job at it, we even ran out of Badges because of you!" said the first one_

"_People kept on saying that we were the weakest gym, and that we had the most terrible gym leader!" said the second one_

"_Even we think that you are a horrible trainer Misty!" said Dawn shaking her head_

"_I'll work harder!" said Misty on the verge of crying_

"_Too little, too late, we picked May to be our new leader, she is the strongest trainer of the Pokemon World!" said Daisy (First one)_

"_No one has beaten her yet, not even your little ex-friend, Ash" said Violet (second)_

"_Ex?" asked Misty crying_

"_He dumped you as a friend, because he wanted to have only strong trainers or coordinators to be his friends" said Lily_

"_NO!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! ALL OF US, INCLUDING MAY, DAWN, PAUL, DREW, MAX, ME, BROCK, AND ASH ARE ALL FRIENDS!! NOOO!!" yelled Misty as she fell down to her knees crying and suddenly, all she saw was black……..and herself heading into a lake and down into darkness_

(Nightmare ends)

"I NEED TO AND CAN DO BETTER NEXT TIME!!" yelled Misty, and Ash gave all his attention to her

"Mist, it's okay, shhh, it's only a dream" said Ash as he hugged and swayed her while saying comforting words, but she stayed at rest

"Why won't she wake up?" asked all three of Drew, Paul, and Ash as they stared at their sleeping loved ones with confused faces

"Oh!" said May as she woke up suddenly and walked out

"My!" said Dawn as she opened her eyes and jolted up out of Paul's grasp

"Gosh!" said Misty waking up and getting up out of bed

"What's going on?" asked Drew as he chased after May whose eyes were the color green

"Dawn!" yelled Paul as he ran after a walking Dawn whose eyes were the color purple

"Misty?!" yelled Ash as he ran fast for his beloved 'Misty' whose eyes were the color black (A/N: See anything suspicious?)

"What are they doing?" asked Paul as he was catching up to Dawn

"I have no clue" said Ash shrugging (No surprise there, ne?)

"Oh geez, they're heading for the lake!" yelled Drew pointing to the sparkling, yet dark lake that was 50 feet away from the girls

"Why?" asked Max as he was heading to his friends with Brock following close behind

"Of course! Like the legend says, the trainer of Rayquaza will fall into a deep slumber with 2 of her dearest friends whom have loves of their own, will walk into water of nightmares, to spend eternity there as souls, but only their loves' kiss will awaken them right before they enter the gate, if not, they will be doomed for eternity" said Brock with worried eyes and Drew's, Paul's, and Ash's eyes widened at the realization of what they had to do

"Mist! I LOVE YOU!" yelled Ash right before she went into the lake, and he kissed her on the lips, and Misty's eyes turned back to green as she kissed him back

"Dawn Hikari, I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!" yelled Paul and he kissed her softly on the lips, and her eyes turned back to blue and she kissed him back too

"May Maple, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD!" yelled Drew and he kissed her on the lips, and her green eyes turned into blue widening eyes, but she kissed him back

"What happened?" asked May when all of them broke apart

"I have no remembrance whatsoever" said Misty shrugging

"No memory serves me" said Dawn shaking her head, yet blushing

"Let me explain it to you, since May is the trainer of Rayquaza, her two dearest friends joined her in a nightmare and they were walking straight into a lake, not knowing what they were doing, their true loves gave them a kiss, and that broke the spell!" said Brock

Everyone except Brock and Max start blushing.

"That was a really awkward moment" said Ash

"To think, a nightmare's kiss brought you together!" said Max laughing

* * *

No, it's not the end yet!

It sounded like an ending but it's not!

Everyone- (Jaw on the floor) YOU MADE US DO THAT??

Me- Yeah, so everyone just got their first kiss!

Max- (Throws up) That was just disgusting

Brock- Young love…..

Paul- You made us confess our love?

Me- Apparently, and you call Dawn stupid…..

Dawn- YOU WHAT?? PAUL I'M SOOO GOING TO KILL YOU!!

Paul- Smart move, kill the guy that loves you…..(Cries)

Dawn- Oh Paul! I'm so sorry! (Kisses Paul on the cheek)

May and Drew- And you tell us we're a couple!

Me- Look up there!

May and Drew- Holy S--!

Misty- Wow…..

Ash- What an ending……

Me- It's not an ending!

Me- See you later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	6. Back to School

I'm back!

Paul- Oh joy…..

Me- Shut up! I made you kiss Dawn in the last chapter!

Paul- I prove my point

Me- I remember that you told Dawn that you loved her…..

Dawn- WHAT?? PAUL DOESN'T LOVE ME??

Paul- N-n-n-o, that's no--….

Dawn- I HATE YOU PAUL!! GO FALL OFF A BRIDGE!! (Pushes Paul off a bridge)

May- In Paul's remembrance, I'll use his words, 'This will be interesting'…….

Drew- What a way to die……

Paul- (Poofs out of no where) I'm not dead!

Ash- Well that's a waste of renting a funeral home!

Everyone- ??

Ash- Well….while Paul was falling; I called up a funeral home telling them that we have someone th--...

Paul- WE GET THE POINT!!

Me- Someone's mad……..

Paul- (Looks like a wolf when you wake it up from a deep and relaxing sleep) MAD?? MAD?? MAD?? I'M FURIOUS!! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT I DON'T LOVE DAWN AGAIN!!

Me- Dawn, I think you should scroll up there

Dawn- Okay! (Scrolls up) (Leaves the room)

Paul- Dawn come back!! (Looks at me with devilish eyes) YOU SUCK!!

May- And I thought Drew was a jerk…..

Misty- And I thought Ash was dense…….

Me- Wait, how is Paul dense?

Misty- Oh, its Paul's birthday, and Dawn left the room to get him a birthday gift

Me- O.O

Everyone but Paul- Yeah……

Dawn- But, that's not the reason I left!

May- Then what is?

Dawn- Earlier I heard that May and Brendan were dating! So I went to the website's headquarters to prove them wrong!

Drew- WHAT WEBSITE WAS THAT?? I'LL SUE THEM FOR ALL THEY'RE WORTH!!

Gary- ME TOO!! DON'T THEY KNOW THAT I AND MAY ARE DATING??

Ash- And they call me stupid…..

Me- STOP THIS POINTLESS CONVERSATION!! I NEED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!!

Everyone- (Locks their mouths and throws their keys away)

Now here's chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: Back to School

_At Gold Rayquaza High_

"MAY!!" yelled her fan boys as soon as they spotted her

"DREW!!" yelled his fan girls as soon as they spotted him

"Hey May!" said Drew as he spotted May

"Huh? Oh, hey Drew!" said May as she spotted him

"How about we get rid of them?" asked Drew pointing to the fans

"That's a definite" said May grabbing Drew's hand and running away

"KEEP ON RUNNING MAY!" yelled Drew as the fans chased them

"MAY MAPLE COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!" yelled a fan girl, and amazingly, May stopped to turn around and face her

"What do you want Wendy?" asked May with pure icicles dripping from her voice

"I want you to stay away from Drew, or else!" said Wendy glaring knives at May

"Or else what?" asked May with annoyance

"THIS!" yelled Wendy and she slapped May hard on the face

"OW!" yelled May as she touched her stinging face, and Wendy was about to slap her again, but Drew grabbed her wrist

"Stop hurting her, or you will suffer greatly" coldly said by Drew, it was more poisonous than anything May had ever heard

"But she's trying to take you away from me Drewy!" said Wendy with innocence

"Listen, I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU! SHE'S NOT TAKING ME AWAY FROM YOU, BECAUSE I WAS NEVER AND WILL NEVER BE YOURS! I WANT TO BE WITH HER! So, do you want something bad to happen? (Wendy shakes her head) Then go, now!" yelled Drew and Wendy and the other fans left tripping in their high heels

"MAY! Are you alright?" asked Drew as his voice turned from venom to pure concern as he ran to her and held her close

"It hurts, but it's okay" said May wincing at the contact of her hand to her face

"Wendy is going to pay" said Drew as he kissed her softly on her cheek, the one where Wendy didn't slap

"How would that be? Drew, I think that you should go to the dance with someone more worthy for you, and it shouldn't be me, I'm sorry" sadly said by May as she slowly walked away, but Drew caught her hand and pulled her into a soft hug

"May, you are more worthy for me than everyone else, stop putting yourself down, you should know that that someone who is worthy for me, is the one that I love, I have never stood up for anyone but you before, and you know that I don't like her" said Drew taking her hand

"Thanks Drew, now come on! We're going to be late for class!" said May and she ran with Drew to their next class

"Looks like we have Chemistry" said Drew smirking as they walked in to class

"That we do!" said May smiling and winking at Drew

"Class, today, I will be changing Lab partners!" said Ms. Carina

"I want to be with Drew!" yelled all the fan girls

"I want to be partnered with May!" yelled her fan boys

"QUIET! Since Ms. Maple and Mr. Rosania seem to be the only ones silent, I'll pair them up with each other!" said Ms. Carina already annoyed

Drew and May smiled at each other.

"Now, Dawn and Paul, and Misty and Ash" said Ms. Carina (Groans from fan boys and girls)

"Brendan and Wendy" said Ms. Carina

"Brianna and Gary" said Ms. Carina

"And the rest of you, be with whom you want to be with, except the names that I have mentioned, you cannot be with them!" yelled Ms. Carina as the class frowned

"I can't believe that we're partners! There's a lot of good luck today" said May

"Yeah, and to think, they paired up Dawn with Paul and Misty with Ash, is our teacher trying to play matchmaker?" asked Drew with laugh

"I think so, but I didn't know that Brianna went here" said May confused

"I think she just transferred here, anyways, what do you think we should put in it?" asked Drew pointing to the experiment

"Water, I guess" said May shrugging

"Let's try it" said Drew

_With Dawn and Paul_

"Wow, this is weird" said Dawn sitting down in her assigned seat

"How is this weird?" asked Paul annoyed and confused

"Well, what happened the other day….ummm……" stuttered Dawn blushing

"Oh, then that's agreed" said Paul after thinking for a while and then blushed slightly

"Yeah, but do you really feel that way about me?" asked Dawn not bearing to look at Paul

"Of course, why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" asked Paul softly as he stared directly at Dawn

"Well, I thought that I didn't deserve you, I mean, I'm so loud, ugly, and ann--…" started Dawn but she was cut off by Paul

"Hey, never say that you're ugly, because you are the most beautiful person I know, sometimes you could be loud, but that's what I love about you!" said Paul holding Dawn's hand softly as she blushed Blazekin red

"Thanks Paul!" said Dawn as she hugged Paul tightly and they let go blushing, but this time Dawn was smiling, and Paul gave a small smile

"You're welcome, and I think it's about time we get started on this experiment!" said Paul and they got to work

_With Misty and Ash_

"Mist, are you sure this is going to work?" asked Ash as he pointed at the chemicals Misty was about to put in

"Maybe…." Shrugged Misty

"Let me try!" said Ash and he poured ALL the chemicals in the cup with the others

"Ash, n--…" Misty started, but she was cut off by the small explosion and the black stuff on her face

"Mr. Ketchum and Ms. Waterflower go wash your faces, and when you return, clean that mess up!" yelled Ms. Carina with much annoyance in her voice

"Yes m'am" chorused the both of them than went to the bathroom, came back, and cleaned up the mess

_With Brendan and Wendy_

"Hey, you're May Maple's best friend right?" asked Wendy

"Yeah, why?" asked Brendan suspiciously

"Because, you like her right?" asked Wendy

"NO! Why do you ask?" asked Brendan blushing and shaking his head

"Stop denying it boy, and you know, you look cute when you blush!" said Wendy laughing, but Brendan only frowned

"If you like me, I don't like you, I only like May!" said Brendan frowning and shaking his head

"Fine, but one day you will like me" said Wendy

_With Brianna and Gary_

"Hello, Mr. Gary" said Brianna bowing

"Hey Brianna, you don't have to bow" said Gary going frantic

"Gary, hate to tell you this, but she only bows to people she respect!" said May noticing Gary starting to go frantic

"Oh….h-hi May! How was your day so far?" asked Gary blushing and stuttering

"It was fine, except someone slapped me" said May smiling

"Who in their right mind would slap you?" asked Gary in a shocked voice

"Well, Wendy Hayes hates me, so she slapped me……." Trailed off May, but Gary's face seemed so mad, that you didn't know that he was a nice guy before that…. (A/N: Like he ever was...)

"SHE WHAT??" yelled Gary as soon as the teacher left the room, and everyone stared at them

"It's alright really, I got over it!" said May shaking her hands and head and everyone turned away and continued doing their experiments

"But, it's still not right!" debated Gary

"Thanks for caring Gary, but it wasn't that bad" said May after she stopped shaking her head

"Well, anyways, thanks for the warning" said Gary giving a bright smile

"You're welcome, now, I have to get back to my experiment, bye!" said May as she returned to Drew and the experiment

_At Lunch_

"Dawn!" yelled a boy as he approached Dawn, Paul, May, Drew, Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, and Allie at their lunch table

"Hey Kenny!" smiled Dawn as she immediately brightened, while Paul muttered a few curses under his breath

"Looks like someone's jealous!" said Drew smirking, but then he frowned when he saw Brendan and Gary joining too, and May smiled brightly

"Yeah, and could that someone be you?" asked Paul smirking

"Kenny, what do you want?" asked Dawn

"You know our friend, Lucas?" asked Kenny smiling

"Yeah...?" said Dawn

"He transferred here!" said Kenny and Dawn's smile went bigger than possible, and Paul's frown went deeper than possible

"Oh my God! Where is he? Has he come yet? When did he transfer here? I want to see him!" said Dawn looking and jumping around everywhere

"Hold it DeeDee, he's right there!" said Kenny pointing to a brunette guy with a hat on who was standing about 10 feet away

"LUCAS!! OVER HERE!!" yelled Dawn and gestured for him to come to them

"This table is getting too crowded" said Ash shaking his head

"Hey Dawn and Kenny!" said Lucas walking over

"Lucas! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" asked Dawn after she hugged him, much to Paul's pleasure

"I'm fine! I've caught myself some pokemon! Since we are in our free period, let's each introduce ourselves and our pokemon!" said Lucas and they all nodded

"Alright, let's go outside!" said May who walked outside

"Sure!" said everybody and followed her

"I'm Ash Ketchum, I'm going to be the Pokemon Master, and these are my pokemon!" said Ash and he released his Pikachu, Sceptile, Turtwig, Staravia, Torkoal, Crawdaunt, and Aipom (A/N: They could have as many pokemon as they want!)

"I'm Misty Waterflower, leader of the Cerulean City gym, and these are my water pokemon!" said Misty as she released her Corsola, Kingdra, Starmie, Wailord, Psyduck, and Sharpedo

"I'm Brock Stonefield, former leader of Pewter City gym and now breeder, and these are my buddies!" said Brock as he released his Graveler, Croagunk, Mudkip, Golbat, Vulpix, and Bonsly

"I'm Paul Veilpoint, who is stronger than Ash in being a trainer, and these are my pokemon" dully said by Paul as he released his Electebuzz (Is that how you spell it?), Staravia, Torterra, Chimchar (A/N: In my story, he didn't release it!), Skorupi, and Luxray

"I'm Max Maple, younger brother of May Maple, and these are my pokemon!" said Max and then he released his Hoothoot, Ralts, Sandslash, Spinda, Grumpig, and Xatu

"I'm Allie Sweetsbeth, a growing Pokemon Trainer, and these are my cuties!" said Allie and she released her Gorebyss, Luvdisc, Pichu, Chingling, Cleffa, and Mime Jr.

"I'm Dawn Hikari, a coordinator, and these are my friends!" said Dawn as she smiled and released her Empoleon, Floatzel, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Drifblim, and Azumarill

"I'm Kenny Brookes, also a coordinator, and these are my awesome pokemon!" said Kenny and he released his Prinplup, Stunky, Kadabra, Kricketune, and Tentacool

"I'm Lucas Gregory, a trainer, and these are my pokemon!" said Lucas as he released Gyarados, Bidoof, Burmy, Cranidos, Shellos, and Barboach

"I'm Brendan Birch, a trainer and son of Professor Birch and these are my pokemon!" said Brendan as he released his Glalie, Sealeo, Huntail, Relicanth, and Lanturn

"I'm Gary Oak, a trainer and grandson of Professor Oak, and these are my faithful pokemon!" said Gary as he released his Metang, Shelgon, Tropius, Kecleon, and Pidgeot

"I'm Drew Rosania, I'm a totally awesome coordinator who is better than May, and these are my pokemon!" said Drew as he released his Roselia, Flygon, Masquerain, Gardevoir, Butterfree, and Absol

"And I'm May Maple, who is and will always be better than Drew here, I'm Max's older sister, Norman Maple, the Petalburg City gym leader's daughter, and I'm a coordinator! These are my pokemon!" said May and then she released Rayquaza, Loveleon, Blazekin, Manaphy (A/N: May gets to keep Manaphy in my story!), Beautifly, Snorlax, Palkia, Groudon, Latias, Delcatty, and Deoxys (A/N: She's my favorite character, so she gets my favorite pokemon!)

"Dang May, you have a lot of legendary pokemon, where did you get them all?" asked Lucas staring at May's pokemon with wide eyes and they all returned their pokemon to their pokeballs

"She probably stole them" said Drew smirking, but May kicked him in the part that I should not mention here

"No, they just came to me, I guess" said May and smirked at Drew who was on the floor crying out in pain

"OW!!" yelled Drew who was on the floor in TOTAL pain

"Now, _this_ is interesting….." said Paul who was laughing hard with the rest of the gang

"You are all cruel" stated Drew dryly still on the floor

"Your fault Drew, you insulted me by saying that I stole my pokemon, men and their manly pride, equals a kick in the part that I don't want to mention!" said May still smirking and she helped Drew up

"Thanks so much May" sarcastically said by Drew

"You're oh so welcome!" said May and she started laughing again

"And you say that I'm mean" said Drew pouting

"Well, we only say the truth!" said Misty giggling

"Anyways, let's get back to class……well….we all have the same classes!" said Brock smiling

"Yeah, and I heard Lucy also has these classes!" said Max smirking as Brock had hearts in his eyes

"YES!!" yelled Brock

"What's his deal?" asked Lucas confused

"Lucy, as in Pike Queen Lucy, is his girlfriend" said Dawn

"Oh….." said Lucas nodding

"Now, let's go!" said May dragging everyone along

"Geez Drew, you girlfriend is tough!" said Lucas who was being dragged

"I AM NOT DREW'S GIRLFRIEND!" yelled May still dragging everyone

"Correction, she wishes to be my girlfriend" smirked Drew

"No, correction, he wishes to be my boyfriend" said May smirking

"Like millions of others do…." muttered Brendan

"YOU TWO ALREADY ARE DATING!" yelled Dawn and May and Drew glared at her

"You two are dating?" asked Lucas

"Well….." trailed off May and Drew, who were blushing and looking separate ways

"In other words, 'YEAH!'" said Misty with a fist in the air

"Since when?" asked Gary frowning

"The other day……" said Drew blushing

"What he said" said May nodding slowly

"OH MY GOSH!! BUT THAT MEANS LUCAS WAS RIGHT! MAY IS DREW'S GIRLFRIEND, AND DREW IS MAY'S BOYFRIEND!" yelled Dawn smiling

"DAWN! Shut it!" said May nudging her in the ribs

"How is this my fault? I'm just happy for my two friends!" said Dawn shrugging

"Be any happier, and I'm going to make Loveleon do something for you and a certain lavender headed boy!" May whispered in Dawn's ear

"Alright, alright, I'll stop!" surrendered Dawn as she put her hands up and blushed

"What did you tell her?" asked Misty

"Something about matchmaking" winked May as she and Misty smirked

"I know what you're talking about" said Misty as she and May high-fived

"You two are so mean!" pouted Dawn

"Well, how is it our fault that you have a crush?" asked May innocently

"I know who you two have crushes on!" said Dawn trying to make an excuse but failing

"Yeah, but Drew already knows, and the guy I have crush on likes me back, but I'm sure that your soul mate loves you back too!" said Misty giving a you're-not-getting-out-of-this-one look to Dawn

"This is going to go horribly!" said Dawn looking at the sky

"You know Dawn, looking at the sky will give you no help whatsoever" said May smirking

"Boys, help us out here?" asked Misty pointing to Paul

"It would be our pleasure ladies" said Brock preparing to tease Paul

"Paul, did you ever care that Dawn had fan boys?" asked Ash giving off an evil smile

"Or that Dawn had best friends who were boys and who liked her?" asked Drew still smirking

"If you idiots are going to try to tease me, you're going to fail hopelessly, I mean Ash, you have a loving devotion to Mallet Girl here, and Drew, you are totally Mr. Rose when it comes to Ms. Legendary Perky Pants!" said Paul frowning and giving off a I-don't-care look

"I AM NOT PERKY!!" said May about to give Paul a piece of her mind….or foot

"Hold it Ms. Legendary Perky Pants, we don't want to hurt Dawn's crush here!" said Misty holding May back

"What's with the 'we' part? I don't know about you, but I want to give Paul here a little lesson from Groudon!" said May getting Groudon's pokeball ready

"NOT AGAIN MAY!! NO, NO, NO!! UNLESS EMPOLEON IS READY TO FIX MY HAIR AGAIN, NO, NO, NO!!" yelled Paul as he pointed his finger at May accusingly

"Dawn, would you mind to have Empoleon come out of its pokeball so when I'm done torturing him, Empoleon can fix little Mr. Sunshine's hair?" asked May

"Nah, go ahead" said Dawn shaking her head and smiling while holding Empoleon's pokeball

"WHAT? You're on her side?" shrieked Paul giving a disbelieving look

"Yeah" said Dawn nodding

"Groudon, use Ancientpower!" yelled May and Groudon came out of its pokeball and attacked Paul

"OWWW!!" yelled Paul as he was attacked

"Dawn, the hair" said Misty

"Alright, Empoleon, fix Paul's hair with Hydro Pump!" yelled Dawn as she released Empoleon and it fixed Paul's hair

"Okay, we're going to be late for class! You guys could chat, but I'm going to go! Bye!" said May as she dashed off

"Why is she so concerned with being on time for class?" asked Lucas

"She has not one tardy record on her permanent record, and she doesn't want to start now" said Brendan still frowning

"Why are you so down?" asked Misty

"No reason……" trailed off Brendan looking at the sky

"He's disappointed because May rejected him and is going with Drew!" said Dawn smiling

"Then why are you smiling?" asked Gary also frowning

"My best friend gets to be with her true love!" said Dawn whose smile got even bigger

"Drew's her true love?" asked Brendan whose frown looked like people dug a hole, and the hole left Brendan a mouth

"He doesn't know the legend?" asked Max

"Guess not" shrugged Brock shaking his head

"Do you want to hear it from the guy who stole your girl?" asked Paul and Drew gave him a death glare

"No, we want to hear it from you Mr. I hate everyone!" said Gary

"I don't hate everyone!" said Paul shaking his head

"Yeah, he loves Dawn!" said Max

"Yeah, and you love Allie!" said Paul but then blushed at what he said, and soon after, Dawn started blushing

"HE FINALLY ADMITTED IT!!" yelled Ash as he pat Paul on the back

"I admitted it the day before yesterday" muttered Paul as he blushed

"WE HEARD THAT!!" yelled Misty

"Why do I hang out with you people?" asked Paul

"Because Dawn hangs out with us!" said Max

"Anyways, Dawn, should we go to class?" asked Paul and Dawn blushed and nodded and they held hands while walking to class

"So sweet!" said Misty

"How come you didn't do that for May?" asked Brock

"She ran off too fast! Can you blame me?" asked Drew with a shocked look on his face

"We can blame you for stealing my girl!" said Gary as he pushed Drew

"She's not your girl!" said Drew and he pushed Gary too

"Let's settle this!" said Gary with his Metang's pokeball in hand

"Absolutely" said Drew and he held Roselia's pokeball in hand

_With May_

"May, I heard that Drew Rosania and Gary Oak are outside battling over you, let's go!" said Mrs. Savory

"Yes m'am" said May bowing and the two left and went outside

_Outside_

"Make way!" said Mrs. Savory as they went through the crowd and everyone made room for the two

"DREW!" yelled May as she went over to her boyfriend

"Hi May, no time for chat, I have to battle!" said Drew coldly looking at Gary

"Drew! Stop this right now!" said May shaking her head

"Hi May!" said Gary

"You! Did you challenge Drew to a battle?" asked May angrily as she walked towards Gary

"Well, yeah, but it was because Drew stole you from me!" hissed Gary

"He didn't steal me away from you!" said May

"Yes he did! Now, I'm going to steal you back!" said Gary as he released Pidgeot, picked May up, got on Pidgeot, and they flew away

"MAY!!" yelled Drew as he got mad and he looked up at May who was struggling

"GARY OAK COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Mrs. Savory

"That's it! Rayquaza, help me get down!" yelled May as she released Rayquaza and it brought her back to the ground

"Rayquaza, use Dragon Claw to finish Gary's team up!" commanded May and Rayquaza attacked, making Gary's whole team faint

"GO MAY!!" the whole crowd cheered, and the whole crowd was the whole school, including the teachers

"GARY OAK, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 3 WEEKS!" shouted the principal, Ms. Edwards

"I think that May Maple is a fake!" yelled Wendy and everybody glared at her, but she stepped out of the crowd and stood next to May

"Now, how is that Ms. Hayes?" asked Ms. Edwards suspiciously

"That Rayquaza isn't real! It must be a puppet! Seriously! How could Rayquaza pick such a stupid, idiotic, ugly, and conceited moron to be its trainer?" hissed Wendy

"May is none of those things!" yelled Drew who evidently was mad

"DREW! How could you defend that 'thing'?" asked Wendy with disbelief written all over her face

"MAYBE, BECAUSE ALL THE THINGS THAT YOU JUST DEFINED MAY AS, IS THE REAL DEFINITION FOR _YOU_!" yelled Drew

"YEAH!" yelled the crowd, except the teachers

"Wendy Hayes, you have detention for the rest of the month!" said Mrs. Savory

"UGH!" yelled Wendy and she crossed her arms

"Have you had enough yet Wendy?" asked May as she walked forward, but Wendy stuck a foot in front in hopes to trip her

"Rayquaza, use Twister to bring me up!" yelled May as she did numerous flips instead on falling on the ground, and Rayquaza released a tornado which surrounded May making her spin many times as she reached the top, and when the twister ended, she spun around like a ballerina all the way down, and landed on the ground gracefully without any bruises, marks, or scratches, and on her two feet with her hands up in the air

"Bravo May!" cheered the teachers in unison as they applauded, and soon the rest of the school cheered, except Wendy who was scowling, and May bowed and smiled

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!! MAY DOESN'T DESERVE THIS SPOTLIGHT, I DO!! I DESERVE DREW, NOT HER!" yelled Wendy as she stomped her feet and stormed off

"After this excellent display, I can't help but be happy! I'm giving you students the rest of the week off!" yelled Ms. Edwards and the whole school cheered, while the principal grinned

_10 Minutes Later_

"May! You were amazing out there!" said Misty panting from running up to her best friend, while Ash, Max, Dawn, Paul, Brock, and Drew were walking to her also

"Thanks Misty!" said May grinning big

"Wow May, you were awesome out there!" smiled Brendan as he gave her a bouquet of roses (A/N: Shame on you Brendan! Roses are Drew's thing!)

"Thanks Brendan!" said May as she gave him a small hug

"I got to go, well, you were great out there, bye!" said Brendan as he walked away

"Well, well, well, now, so you have someone else to give you roses?" asked Drew with a frown

"No Drew! You know that I love when you give me roses! Your roses mean so much more to me!" said May as she kissed him on the cheek and threw the bouquet to the side

"So, since we have the rest of the week off, how about you guys sleep over at the gym? You know how there's bedrooms there?" asked May with hopeful eyes

"Yeah!" yelled everyone but Paul, and they looked at him

"(Sigh) Sure, why not?" shrugged Paul, Dawn squealed and hugged him, but then immediately let go blushing

"YES! I caught the picture on my cell phone!" said May with a fist in the air

"MAY! Give me that phone!" squeaked Dawn as she tried to reach for the phone, and soon after that, Paul joined in, but they couldn't get it

"Cool, so let's meet up there in an hour!" said May, they all nodded, and they went off to their houses

_An hour later at the Gym_

"Who knew carrying bags would be so hard?" asked Dawn as she was the last one to arrive, and it was obvious why, she was carrying at least 7 bags that were the sizes of luggage

"Dawn! It's only for two days! How could you bring all that stuff?" asked Misty

"Do you really want to know?" asked Dawn who raised an eyebrow

"I think not" said May as she carried 2 of the bags to a room

"I'll help!" said Drew and he carried 3 of the bags, following May

"I'll do the rest" sighed Paul as he slung the other two bags on his shoulder and brought it to the room

"Did you hear? The school's hosting a party on Friday!" exclaimed May when they came back

"Your point?" asked Max

"Well, let's go!" said May and everyone nodded

"We might as well" said Paul sighing

"But….you can sing karaoke and I signed us up!" said May, and all the girls giggled while the boys frowned

"No!!" yelled Max shaking his head endlessly

"Yes!" argued the girls

"No!" fired back the boys

"Do you want to settle this with a battle?" asked May with a smirk

"You're on!" retorted Drew

"May, Dawn, and Misty against Drew, Paul, and Ash, let the battle begin!" said Brock

"Loveleon, show it!" said May

"Empoleon, go beat'em!" said Dawn

"Wailord, win this!" said Misty

"Roselia, show those girls real power!" said Drew

"Chimchar, go!" said Paul

"Torkoal, do this!" said Ash

"Loveleon, use Digital Love!" yelled May and a wall that looked like a computer's fire wall came up, and it was covered with hearts and it was colored pink, but the thing was, on the side facing the opponent, the hearts were going on the boys' pokemon's head, and breaking, and it caused all the pokemon to faint, except Roselia

"Roselia, use Magical Leaf!" said Drew, but the attack doesn't effect Loveleon

"Loveleon, use Flowers of Distress!" yelled May, and pink roses came up and went over to Roselia, and Roselia had a headache, and fainted

"Looks like you boys are going to go to the party and sing!" said Dawn and the boys groaned

"Better go ahead and practice your performance!" exclaimed Misty as the girls pushed the guys into a big room with a stage, instruments, and microphones

"Wait a second, you want us to perform in front of you girls?" asked Ash

"Well of course!" said May nodding and smiling brightly

"No way!" exclaimed Paul

"I have the fan girls' phone numbers!" said Dawn taking out her cell phone

"So do I!" yelled Misty

"Me too!" exclaimed May

"Okay, okay! We'll perform!" surrendered Drew

"Alright! You guys are going to sing "Because you live" by Jesse McCartney!" said May and the boys gave death glares to her

"Begin!" said Dawn and the girls pushed the boys onto the stage, all the boys except Brock and Max

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" exclaimed Misty and they started (A/N: I do not own this song!)

(A/N: Ash is on the guitar, Paul is on the keyboard, while Drew is in the front holding the microphone!)

Drew: Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

All: Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Paul: It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

All: Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Ash: Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight (A/N: Sound familiar, huh, Misty?)  
I want to give what you've given me always

All: Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive  
Because you live, I live, I live

"That was surprising…..you guys actually have voices!" exclaimed Misty with a mock disbelief look on her face

"Shut up Mallet Girl, we'd like to see you girls sing!" scowled Paul

"(Looks at one another) Sure!" said the girls in union

"We're going to sing 'Our Lips Are Sealed' by Hilary and Haylie Duff!" said Dawn

"Start!" said Ash

(A/N: Misty is on the guitar; Dawn is on the keyboard, while May is in the front holding the microphone!)

May: Can you hear them?  
They talk about us.

Dawn: Telling lies  
Well, that's no surprise.

May: Can you see them?  
See right through them.

Misty: They have no shield,  
no secrets to reveal.

All: It doesn't matter what they say.  
In the jealous games people play.  
Hey, Hey, Hey.  
Our Lips Are Sealed.

Dawn: There's a weapon.  
Which we must use.

May: In our defense.  
Silence

Misty: Spreading Rumors  
So far from true.

May: Dragged up from the underworld.  
Just like some precious pearl.

All: It doesn't matter what they say.  
In the jealous games people play.  
Hey, Hey, Hey.  
Our Lips Are Sealed.

Dawn: Pay no mind to what they say  
It doesn't matter anyway. Hey, Hey, Hey.  
Our Lips Are Sealed.

Misty: Hush my darlin'.

May: Don't you cry.

Misty: Cryin' angels.

May: Forget their lies.

May: Can you hear them?  
They talk about us.

Dawn: Telling lies  
Well, that's no surprise.

May: Can you see them?  
See right through them.

Misty: They have no shield,  
no secrets to reveal.

All: It doesn't matter what they say.  
In the jealous games people play.  
Hey, Hey, Hey.  
Our Lips Are Sealed.

All: Pay no mind to what they say.  
It doesn't matter anyway. Hey, Hey, Hey.  
Our Lips Are Sealed _3x_

"Wow….." was all Max could mutter while the rest of the guys' jaws were on the ground

"Didn't know girls like _**you **_would have a voice" smirked Paul after he closed his mouth

"_**You**_ are the one who is in love with Dawn who _**is**_ a girl like _**us**_, so you shouldn't be talking!" May pointed out while Paul blushed cherry red

"I can't believe May did something smart!" exclaimed Drew with a shocked look on his face

"Yeah, and I'm about to do another smart thing!" said May with a hurt look on her face

"What is it then?" challenged Drew as he smirked

"Break up with you! WE'RE THROUGH!" yelled May as she stormed out of the gym carrying her pokeballs, and releasing Rayquaza, and with that, they flew off

"MAY WAIT!!" yelled Drew as he had a hurt expression on his face, ran out of the gym, released Flygon, and went after May

"Stupid Drew, he and his idiotic manly pride, and to think, he doesn't know what today is" muttered Misty

"I agree with you completely" murmured Dawn, and the two went out and followed May

"Right and they call _**us**_ stupid" said Ash

"Don't include us in this! Speak for yourself Ash" said Paul coldly getting out to follow his 'love'

"Guess I better follow Mist!" said Ash as he also walked out

"Let's go Max!" said Brock as he and Max left

_May's P.O.V_

"I'm finally alone!" I thought when I reached the beach near the mall and put Rayquaza back in its pokeball

"Wow, this had been a hard day so far……but Drew is such an idiot!" I thought out loud as I stared at the sunset

"Well, I better get back to the gym" I said as I started walking away

"I wonder--……Ohh! That's a cute shirt!" I thought as I saw a store display and ran into the mall

_Drew's P.O.V_

"I am so regretting right now what I said to her!" I thought as Flygon was having trouble spotting her, but then I saw a red bandanna enter the mall………

"Hmmm….THAT MIGHT BE MAY!" I thought as I put Flygon back in the pokeball and ran into the mall as soon as I reached the ground

_May's P.O.V_

I was in a cute store when Drew came in a ran up to me, panting

"I am so so SORRY!" exclaimed Drew hugging me tightly and looking at me with pleading eyes

Then all of a sudden I broke into a giggling fit.

"What's so funny?" asked Drew confused

"You!" I exclaimed still giggling

"How am I funny? I'm trying to apologize!" said Drew, hurt in his eyes

"Well, it's because I tricked you! It's April 1st!" I said and I laughed when I saw Drew's eyes widen

"That was mean!" said Drew with a fake hurt look on his face

"Come on, the others might be worried!" I exclaimed while we ran out of the mall

_Normal P.O.V_

_At the Gym_

"Hello? Anyone here?" asked Drew as they entered the empty gym

"HELLO??" yelled May, but all she received was an echo

* * *

Done!

Gary- You made me the bad guy??

Me- Yeah, what's wrong with that?

Gary- Nothing except….I WANTED TO GET MAY!!

Drew- (Flips hair) Like that would ever happen

Gary- I know, May would just ask me out if Green Hair here hadn't confessed his everlasting love to her!

Drew- (Glares at Gary) She would never ask you out even if her life depended on it!

May- ENOUGH!

Dawn- Wow…if only boys would fight over me like that!

Paul, Kenny, Lucas- (Glares at each other) ((A/N: I added Lucas to the fight for Dawn! In the next chapter, Damion will also be added!)) (Damion is the official name of the boy rival in the DS games!)

Me- Whatever, I'm out!

Me- See you later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	7. Old Friends Return

I am finally doing this chapter!

Ash- (Yawns) And what chapter is this?

Me- The seventh!

Misty- And you started this when?

Me- A month ago!

Drew- What's with the exclamation points?

Me- I ATE A LOT OF CHOCOLATE, AND THAT MAKES ME REALLY HYPER!!

Drew- I know how you feel….. (Reads 1st chapter)

Brendan- Who are you again?

Drew- My name is Drew Rosania!

Me- Yeah, and he's May's boyfriend!

Brendan- Oh…..so can I hurt him now?

Me- No, May would get super mad at you!

Brendan- Then I'm not doing it!

May- Okay, who took my diary??

Max- NOT ME!

May- (Glares at the other boys) Which one of you did it??

Ash- Don't look at me!

Brock- Not me!

Drew- I wouldn't read your suckish diary!

Paul- It was me; I wanted to see who Dawn liked!

May- When did you take this again?

Paul- Last month

May- That makes a lot of sense!

Paul- How?

May- You see, you wanted to know who Dawn liked because you two weren't going out yet. And you loved her so much that you were a stalker!

Paul- (Glares) Not true

Dawn- Okay, let's move on to the story!

Me- Thank you Dawn! In this chapter, Wally and Damion, who are brothers, will transfer to the school to take May and Dawn!

Drew and Paul- (Horror faces) NO!!

Me- Well of course Drew and Paul are going to fight for their girls!

May and Dawn- (Blushes)

Me- This will be fun! Anyways, back to the story!

Now here's chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter 7: Old Friends Return

_At the Gym_

"Where are they?" asked Drew as he scanned the gym

"Don't ask me, because you will get no answer" replied May shaking her head

"MAY!" squeaked both Misty and Dawn as they entered the gym and saw their friend

"What? No greeting for me?" which was sarcastically added by Drew

"Who knew girls could walk so fast?" exclaimed Ash as he fell on the floor sweating

"Weakling get up and have some strength for once" snorted Paul looking like he walked only 10 steps

"There was a big commotion at the mall, what was that all about?" asked May

"Yeah, I mean like a big crowd of people were just staring!" said Dawn nodding

"Oh, Wally and Damion Scorings have moved into town and went shopping!" squealed Misty as May and Dawn gave shocked looks

"Wally is here?" yelled May with eyes that were as big as a soccer ball

"So is Damion?" also yelled by Dawn, who was in the same state as May

"You know them?" asked Brock with a confused face on

"Yeah! He used to be my best friend when he was my neighbor, but then he moved away!" said May

"Same here, Damion was my best friend when he moved from being May's neighbor to being mine!" exclaimed Dawn as she and May exchanged looks that said 'We have to do something'

"Then what's wrong?" asked Max

"Well you see, Damion has a crush on me…..while…" started Dawn and then let May finish

"Wally likes me….." trailed off May as she and Dawn gave nervous faces when Drew and Paul looked like they were going to rip the walls off of the gym, but of course, they remained cool and silent….until…….

"YOU TWO IDIOTS!! YOUR GIRLFRIENDS COULD POSSIBLY BE STOLEN AND BE LOVED BY OTHER GUYS, AND ALL YOU COULD DO IS STAND THERE??" yelled Misty clearly pissed off

"Hn" was all Misty got out of a reply out of the two 'idiots'

"I'M GOING TO HIT YOU BOTH WITH MY MALLET AND SEND YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!" yelled Misty, anger not leaving her

"Okay, we're sorry!" surrendered Drew and Paul who were in fear of 'The Mallet', but in the inside, they wanted to hunt down these two 'Scorings' boys

"OH MAY!" yelled a voice outside the gym

"Harley" muttered May as she walked out, but then she gasped

"My friends here want to teach you a lesson! Cacturne, Pin Missile!" commanded Harley, as May tried to dodge it, but one hit it her stomach, and she cried out in pain, as she was losing blood quickly

"MAY!" yelled Drew in fear once he saw May on the floor, and ran to her side immediately, hugging her tight

"D-Drew, b-b-beat H-H-Harley, a-and r-r-remember, if a-a-anything h-h-happens to me, that I be gone from this world, that I will love you for eternity" stated May, soon after, all she could see was black, and her breathing became slower and slower

"MAY!" yelled everyone as they ran out and Dawn and Misty held an unconscious May

"Fight him Drew, we'll take care of May!" exclaimed Dawn frantically as she and Misty asked the boys to pick May up

"We'll take her to the Poke Center, come after you beat him!" whispered Brock as he carried our favorite little bandanna girl to the nearest Poke Center with the others following

"I'll come as soon as I'm done with this" was Drew's answer, and with that, the others walked away

"Awwww! May's little boy toy is going to fight for her revenge! Now isn't that sweet! See! I told you that you two were going to get together!" hissed Harley as he prepared to command Cacturne

"Roselia, go and use Grass Whistle!" yelled Drew as cold as possible as he released his pokemon

"What a weak pokemon, I'll have this finished up in no time! Cacturne, use Pin Missile once again!" commanded Harley, but it missed, and Roselia did her attack, so Cacturne fell asleep

"Use Magical Leaf!" yelled Drew

"WAKE UP MY DARLING!" yelled Harley, no affect whatsoever

"Finish it with Petals of the Mind!" yelled Drew as petals started pouring, and landing on Cacturne's head, which made it faint immediately

"NO!!" yelled Harley as he ran to his pokemon, Drew returned Roselia, and he ran so fast, that you didn't know that he was human

"Nurse Joy! Please direct me to May Maple's room please!" exclaimed Drew frantically as he entered the Poke Center

"I was just going to go there, so you could follow me, but you may not like the sight!" warned Nurse Joy

"I would do anything for her! I love her with all my heart!" exclaimed Drew, but then blushed at his words, so Nurse Joy chuckled

"(Sigh) Young love, very well then, follow me please!" smiled Nurse Joy as they walked to a private room

"MAY!" cried Drew as he saw May whose face was so pale that you couldn't tell if she was alive or dead, she was washed from the dry blood, and she was still unconscious. You could see her friends depressed at the corner of the room, where the relatives and friends sat at.

"Did you call her parents?" asked Drew worriedly, but still looking at May

"Yeah, I called my mom and dad. They'll be here any minute" cried Max, it was visible that he was crying. He might have fought with her sister a lot, but he still cared for her very much

"May!" exclaimed both her parents, then all of a sudden, Caroline (May's Mom) started crying

"So, May-chan has gotten hurt?" asked a voice who appeared walking in the door, he had blonde hair

"Wally!" exclaimed Dawn

"Hey Dawn" greeted Wally, but he turned to face May again, and he stared at her lovingly

"Who are you?" asked Drew with pure poison coming out of his voice

"I'm May-chan's best friend, and you?" asked Wally with the same tone of voice

"I'm her boyfriend" stated Drew who turned to look at May, whose beeping on the machine became slower, and slower, and slower…….then nothing

"MAY!" yelled Drew starting to cry

"May honey!" yelled her parents in unison, and they cried harder

"You have to leave, I'm sorry" bowed Nurse Joy, everyone left the room, but Drew was the last one to leave

"Please don't leave me May. I love you with all my heart, and I can't let you go. I wouldn't last a second on this earth knowing that you were dead without me at your side. Stay here with me. I planned on spending the rest of my life with you, and that goal can't be reached without you. Please don't go, I love you" whispered Drew in May's ear, placed a rose on her side, and left the room silently, with tears falling freely

* * *

I am really sorry that this is such a short chapter!

If you gave me more confidence, I would be able to make it better!

Also, I'm kind of in to Naruto now, so also sorry for that too!

May- Oh! I love Sasuke and Sakura together! They make the best couple in Naruto!

Dawn- Me too!

Misty- I love that couple!

Me- So do I!

Girls- (Start giggling and talking about how cute Sasuke and Sakura are)

Brock- HOLD IT!

Drew- Why is it, that all girls could talk about is fluffy, mushy, and romantic stuff, with couples?

Dawn- It's not that hard to figure out, and besides, even if we told you why we liked that stuff, you _**men**_ wouldn't understand!

Me- You argue endlessly! Stop it!

Me- See you later!

PrincessSerenty2630


	8. Drew's Relief

Hey!

Drew- The last chapter was so depressing…..

May- Am I going to die?

Drew- NO!!

Me- So very dramatic Drew, you know I wouldn't do that to May-chan!

Dawn- Let's continue this story please!

Me- So demanding….

Dawn- I want to know what happens!

Me- Here's chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter: Drew's Relief

_In the Waiting Room_

"Drew, stop crying!" said Paul with a forceful tone in his voice

"H-H-How can I??" stuttered Drew as he continued sobbing

"She might make it" encouraged Misty

"I know, but there's also a chance that she might not" pointed out Drew and sobbed harder

"Hello" said Nurse Joy as she walked out, and Drew dashed to her immediately

"Nurse Joy! Is she alright? Did she make it? How is she? Is she well? Please answer Nurse Joy!" exclaimed Drew while shaking the panicking Nurse Joy slightly by the shoulders

"Drew, calm down, she woke up with no marks, scratches, or bruises. It was like she never got hit in the first place!" cried Nurse Joy while she beamed at Drew's happy face

"Thank God!" yelled Drew as he dashed off to May's room

"I'm glad that my daughter loves that boy. He would do anything for her" said Caroline smiling

"My little girl!" cried Norman sobbing

"Calm down Dad!" comforted Max

"Do _you_ have a girlfriend?" asked Norman coldly staring at Max's frightened eyes

"Does liking someone count?" a scared Max asked his father

"Only if she likes you back son" answered Norman staring intently straight at his child's eyes

"I don't know then" replied Max as he sat down on the couch

_In May's Hospital Room_

"May, are you alright?" asked Drew softly as he entered the room slowly, May looked up and beamed at her boyfriend

"Never felt better! Also, I heard what you said….." said May blushing and smiling at the same time

"You did? But how?" asked Drew confused yet embarrassed

"I don't know, I was in a pitch black room, and the only thing I could see and hear was you talking to me" replied May shrugging

"Well, you don't know how happy I am right now" said Drew as he hugged her tight and cried tears of joy in her shoulder

"It's okay Drew, I'm alive" comforted May as she kissed him on the cheek

"By the way, did you know that Wally is in the waiting room waiting to talk to you" stated Drew frowning slightly at him saying Wally's name

"Really? Bring him in!" answered May excited

"May-chan!" exclaimed Wally as he walked in, and the couple separated

"Wally, how are you??" asked May happy to see her old friend

"I'm fine, but the real question is, are you okay?" asked Wally as he rushed to the other side of May's bed

"I'm doing great!" was May's reply to her best friend as she nodded

"That's awesome!" said Wally while he hugged her

"Bring the others in too!" cried May, and everyone came in running to her side

"What are we going to do about Harley?" asked May thinking hard

"We called him up to meet us at the front of the hospital, we're all going to battle him, and you can also do it if you're ready May!" screamed Misty as May nodded once again and she got up to battle Harley, the one who tried to kill her, she first asked them to leave so she could change.

May changed into a red cami tank top, a jean skirt that was 2 inches above her knees, red heart flats, and put her pokeballs into a black/red purse

"Let's beat that maniac!" exclaimed Ash as they agreed and walked out the door together

"May? Y-Y-You're still alive?" asked Harley with disbelief written all over his face as he turned to look at the person he hated most

"I'm ready for revenge" answered May as she held Palkia's pokeball and she released it

"Well all you'll be getting is a defeat!" stated Harley trying to look cool and he released Cacturne

"Ralts!" exclaimed Max

"Flygon!" said Drew

"Floatzel!" exclaimed Dawn

"Luxray" said Paul

"Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash

"Kingdra" said Misty

"Bonsly!" exclaimed Brock

"Swellow" said Norman

"Glameow!" exclaimed Caroline

"Stunky!" said Wally

"11 against 1 huh? Well I can still beat you! Cacturne use Pin Missile" answered Harley after looking at his opponents, and Cacturne attacked, but all the pokemon jumped and dodged the attack

"Palkia, Spacial Rend!"

"Ralts, Psychic!"

"Flygon, Fly!"

"Floatzel, Aqua Jet!"

"Luxray, Electric Wave!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Kingdra, Bubblebeam!"

"Bonsly, Rock Smash!"

"Swellow, Wing Attack!"

"Glameow, Assist!"

"Stunky, Flamethrower!"

Harley literally blasted off like Team Rocket usually did, with his 'doll' of a pokemon with him.

"We'll go home now!" stated Mr. and Mrs. Maple as they walked away

"YOU STOLE OUR DREW!!" yelled 50 fan girls as they surrounded May

"Sure I did….." answered May as she rolled her eyes in disgust

"YOU WILL PAY!!" yelled the girls as they started to fight May

"Seriously? Is this the best that you guys have got?" asked May with sarcasm evident in her voice, as she easily dodged all of the attacks without a hard time at all

"ARGH!!" was the girls' frustrated replies

"Doing gymnastics, karate, kung fu, and ballet really paid off" muttered May as she did flips over the girls, defended herself from the attacks, kicked, punched, and flipped all the girls that tried to hurt her, and spun around the girls dodging the attacks while the girls got dizzy from her spinning and some fainted, and soon, all the girls ran home with something hurt

"That was really easy, yet tiring" mumbled May as she collapsed down on her knees

"Are you alright?" asked Drew and Wally with concern as they stared at the love of their lives….while Drew picked her up

"I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all" said May as she gave a reassuring smile and put Palkia back into its pokeball

"I'm sorry May, it's my fault they're like that" said Drew as he looked at May with apologetic eyes

"It's okay Drew, it's not your fault they love you!" mentioned May as she kissed him on the cheek

"Hello!! We're still here!" exclaimed Max shaking his arms in the air while the rest of them laughed

"No duh!" said the couple and they started laughing.

* * *

Done!

Professor Oak- I have noticed, why do your chapters always end with the group laughing in some sort?

Me- How did you get here?

Prof. Oak- (Points at front door)

Me- Man, I have to close that thing.

Prof. Oak- It was closed, but Gary gave me the key!

Me- Note to self Never lend Gary keys again…

Prof. Oak- Nice…

Me- See you later!

PrincessSerenity2630

Prof. Oak- And why do you always end with your pen name?

Me- WOULD YOU BE QUIET??


	9. Truth or Dare Chaos

I am back……once again.

Paul- We sure wish you weren't…..

Me- Just for that, I WILL MAKE DAWN KISS DAMION IN THIS CHAPTER!!

Dawn- Ari…………….NO!! I DON'T LIKE HIM!

Paul- …

Misty- You won't even try to defend your girlfriend?

Paul/Dawn- We're not dating!

Me- Yes you are!

Paul- Who says?

Me- I do! I'm the authoress of this story, and I get what I want! And right now, I want IKARISHIPPING!

May- She did that to us…..

Drew- Yeah, she threatened to push May off a cliff if I didn't agree…..

Me- I didn't threaten, I did push her off a cliff! But you saved her with Flygon!

Damion- Hey Dawn!

Dawn- Beep

Me- Such colorful language…..

Dawn- Like I care…

Me- OH NO!! YOU'RE BECOMING LIKE PAUL!

Paul- (Rolls eyes)

Me- Don't you dare roll your eyes at me!

Paul- Or what?

Me- Damion, kiss Dawn!

Dawn- Wha--?

Paul- WTF!!

Damion kisses Dawn on the lips……HARD…..

Paul- (Turns pale, twitches, turns red from anger, and pulls Damion off of Dawn fiercely and throws him across the room)

Me- (Thinks) OPERATION MPJBTDTKDOTL HAS BEEN PROVED SUCCESSFUL! (Make Paul jealous by telling Damion to kiss Dawn on the lips)

Dawn- DAMION!!

Paul- (Whispers in Damion's ear) Do that again, and you will live your final days in misery.

Me- Damion! How could you do such a thing?

Damion- I like Dawn, and you told me too, so shut up, you don't even make good stories, I mean, why do people even review for this? It sucks like crap.

Me- (All Hell burns over) GET OUT RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL MAKE YOU LIFE A LIVING NIGHTMARE WITH TORTURE!!

Brock- Puh-lease, you only don't like this story because it doesn't include you and Dawn being a couple….

Damion- And the fact that it sucks more than school!

Me- School doesn't suck!

Everyone- o.O?

Me- It doesn't! We get an education from it, which helps us get good jobs! Without school, people wouldn't have been able to write 'Pokemon', and create all the lovely couples including Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, and Pokeshipping!

May- She gives long lectures….

Drew- Yeah, one time this fan girl asked me out, and she started lecturing me on how I belonged with you and to say no.

Me- I NEED TO START THIS CHAPTER!!

Also, warning, even though it may be too late….Some characters are OOC!

Now here's chapter 9!

* * *

Chapter 9: Truth or Dare Chaos

_In the Gym_

"I called Damion, Wally, Brendan, Kenny, Lucy, and Solidad over for a little game of Truth or Dare!" said May, so Drew and Paul frowned deeply, and Brock had hearts in his eyes.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed the Scorings brothers as they entered the gigantic gym, which made Drew and Paul scowl

"I am so sorry that I took so long!" said Lucy as she rushed in panting

"Hello" greeted Solidad as she entered

"What's going on?" asked Brendan as he walked in

Last and least (A: N I don't like Kenny, he just ruins Ikarishipping!) Kenny arrived with a wave.

"You guys got bored I'm guessing?" asked Damion with his famous smirk

Let me explain, out of the two, Wally was the nicer and humble one, while Damion was the more arrogant and bragging type, how Dawn came to be best friends with him, that I cannot tell you.

"So Damion, after all this time, still arrogant as usual?" asked Dawn as she walked and stood next to him, with her hands on her hips looking more annoyed than ever. While Paul looked at Damion with dangerous eyes.

"So Dawn-chan, is that purple headed guy your boyfriend?" asked Damion still smirking, while the Ikari couple blushed

"You're actually teasing her about having a boyfriend after you've had a crush on her--…" started Wally but he was cut off after being nudged in the ribs and all you could hear was'oof'

"The Scorings brothers are so weird! Dawn, can you please remind me why we're friends with them again?" asked May rolling her eyes

"I was actually hoping you'd tell me!" said Dawn with a pity look on her face

"You two are mean" said the brothers in union

"Well, let's make it better!" said Dawn and May, and May kissed Wally on the cheek, while Dawn kissed Damion on the cheek. (Me- See Paul! I made Dawn kiss Damion! Paul- You're mean….)

Suddenly, both Paul and Drew had an urge to make their pokemon kick, punch, attack, and throw the brothers into a crater.

"Aren't May and Drew, and Dawn and Paul dating?" whispered Lucy as the others nodded at Paul and Drew who kept on twitching and clenching their fists

"So….who wants to play truth or dare….?" Asked May as she stared at everyone who nodded

"Fine, but nothing disgusting!" cried Max and they all nodded once again

"Alright, ummm…..Damion, truth or dare?" asked May

"Dare"

"Okay, kiss Dawn on the lips for 1 minute!" exclaimed May as Paul mouthed the words 'I hate you' to her

Damion kisses Dawn for one minute, and then he smirks.

"I bet you that that kiss was your first" smirked Damion being over confident

"No it wasn't" said Dawn shaking her head

"Then who was it with?" asked Damion frowning slightly

"PAUL!" yelled May, and Dawn blushed and glared

"Who is that again?" asked Damion

"That purple headed freak there" pointed Drew as Paul blushed and glared just as Dawn had a moment ago

"I agree with your nickname" answered Damion nodding, and Paul wanted to throw a chair at him

"Okay…..Drew, truth or dare?" asked Damion

"Truth"

"Who did you have your first kiss with?"

"May" said Drew while blushing, while Wally surprisingly glared, along with Brendan of course

"Was that your first too May-chan?" asked Wally

"Yeah……" answered May while blushing and nodding slightly

"Ohh…..I still didn't get mine" said Max while everyone looked at him confused

"What? I don't know if Allie likes me back! So I never kissed her!" defended Max

"Well……okay, Paul, truth or dare?" asked Drew

"Dare"

"Awesome! Call Mindy, and tell her whatever you want!" said Drew and Paul smirked

"Easy……..Mindy, go to the men's department in Macy's and buy a pink suit, wear it to school on Monday, and someone special will kiss you!" said Paul and everyone started laughing quietly

"Okay Paulie! I can't wait for my kiss on Monday!" answered Mindy and she hung up

"Who exactly is going to kiss her?" asked Brock raising an eyebrow

"Ned the Nerd, he would do anything for a kiss from that girl. I'm going to tell Mindy to close her eyes, and then I'm going to push Ned into her, and wa la!" stated Paul, and all the girls grinned

"Yeah, Ned is a total perv!" said Misty, and the girls nodded

"Exactly! One time, I walked out to the girls' bathroom, and he went in!" said Lucy, the guys' eyes widened while the girls' eyes looked grossed out

"Definitely! He's also a stalker! He followed me everywhere one time except when I went into the girls' locker room!" exclaimed Solidad, and the same thing that happened with Lucy, happened

"Absolutely! One time, I was alone in the classroom, because it was my turn to wash the boards, and he just walked in, sat in a front row desk, and looked at me the whole time! Without even blinking!" said Dawn, and Paul's eyes became darker, while the others put on shocked faces

"Mine was the worst! I came out of Music, and all of a sudden he puts his hand on a locker to block me from leaving, and he started flirting with me and asking me out, and I immediately said 'no', and flipped him so I could escape" exclaimed May and Drew…..you don't want to know what happened….well, I'll tell you anyway, he left the room, went into the training room, grabbed a chair, and slammed it against the wall, and came back

"What did he do afterwards?" asked Dawn

"He tried to kidnap me, but I attacked him with Blazekin" said May while shrugging

"Anyways, Brock, truth or dare?" asked Paul

"Dare"

"Kiss your girlfriend" said Paul

"Alright" said Brock, and kissed Lucy

"K, now, Dawn, truth or dare?" asked Brock

"Truth"

"Oh gee, you're no fun"

"Get on with it!"

"Alright, we all know that Paul loves you, now, do you love Paul back?" asked Brock, and Dawn nodded without blushing

"Yes I do" answered Dawn, and Damion looked at Paul with demon eyes, and so did Kenny

"We have a future married couple here!" exclaimed Ash, and May laughed

"That is so right!" exclaimed May and high fived Ash

"We have another one though, you and Drew!" debated Dawn blushing slightly

"Shut up!" said Drew, and they all laughed.

"Okay, Ms. Pike Queen, truth or dare?" asked Dawn

"Dare"

"I dare you to beat up the next guy who asks you out, but that excludes Brock!" said Dawn and Lucy nodded

"Wait one second; I have the phone number of the guy who's the president of your fan club! I'll call him…….Hey George, I was wondering if you would stop by the gym for a few minutes….alright, thanks!" said May and hung up, and in a few seconds, he was there

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S PIKE QUEEN LUCY, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" yelled George, and in a second, he was lying on the ground with a bloody nose, a broken finger, and a twisted ankle

"Bye!" said George limping out…..

"What the heck? You beat the crap out of him, and then he waves bye?" asked Brendan, and Lucy nodded

"He's that fond of me…" explained Lucy

"We can see" replied everyone in union

"Okay then, May, truth or dare?" asked Lucy

"I'm scared of what you may dare, so….truth!"

"Okay, why did you choose to become the next gym leader here at this gym?" asked Lucy

"I told you not to tell anyone!" yelled May, and Lucy smiled nervously

"It slipped, now answer!" demanded Lucy

"Fine, I wanted to become the next gym leader, so that I could train a little!" exclaimed May

"A little?" asked Ash

"You've seen the challengers, most of them have Level 15 Pokemon!" shouted May

"Wait, so you're the temporary gym leader?" asked Paul

"Yup!" answered May enthusiastically

"Alright, since I didn't get this badge yet, let me challenge you to a battle!" exclaimed Ash, and May nodded

"Fine with me, Brock, do you mind being the referee?" asked May and Brock shook his head

"A double battle, begin!" yelled Brock

"Palkia, Loveleon, come out!" exclaimed May

"Pikachu go! Turtwig, win this!" said Ash

"Palkia, use Time Dance!" exclaimed May, and all of a sudden, numbers appeared and surrounded Pikachu who got dizzy and immediately fainted

"Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf on Loveleon!" exclaimed Ash

"Dodge it, and use Love's Pain!" yelled May, and Loveleon gave Turtwig a headache, which cause it to be confused

"Now, Palkia, use Dimension's War!" yelled May, and all of a sudden Turtwig fainted

"The winner is May Maple, gym leader!" yelled Brock, and Ash smiled

"That was great Ash! You'll surely beat my dad!" exclaimed May as she shook his hand

"Thanks May" said Ash as he returned his pokemon

"I challenge you May" said Paul, and May nodded

"This'll be fun!" said May as she released Rayquaza and Blazekin

"Fine" said Paul as he released Electebuzz and Torterra

"Blazekin, use Blaze Kick on Torterra! Rayquaza, use The Sky's Call!" said May, and Blazekin damaged Torterra up to half of his life points, and there was a large screech which made Torterra faint

"Electebuzz, use Protect!" yelled Paul

"Bad idea Paul, Rayquaza, use teleport to go around the wall, and attack Electebuzz with Dragon Breath!" yelled May, and Rayquaza followed, which cause Electebuzz to faint on the spot

"Winner is May Maple!" screamed Brock

"You raised your pokemon well" said Paul returning his pokemon

"Thanks Paul, still can't believe I beat you" said May grinning

"Well, that proves girl power, doesn't it May?" asked Misty, and May nodded still grinning

"I agree with you one hundred percent Misty, since you are a gym leader!" said May, and they grinned together

"Okay, Misty, truth or dare?" asked May

"Dare"

"Sweet! Anyways, I dare you to go out with that guy who has a crush on you!" exclaimed May, and Ash looked with deadly eyes

"Which guy?" asked Misty

"Ash" was May's simple reply, and Ash's look turned from deadly, to friendly

"Come on Mist!" yelled Ash as he grabbed Misty and walked to God knows where

"I'll call her to ask her who to pick and what to do" said Dawn, and everyone nodded

"Hey Mist! Who next? Okay….Kenny, truth or dare--…" but Dawn was cut off by Misty coming in

"He literally took me out!" exclaimed Misty, as the group burst out into laughter, except Damion and Paul, who just rolled their eyes

"K, Kenny, truth or dare?" asked Misty

"Truth"

"Do you like Dawn?" asked Misty, and Paul looked like he was going to choke her

"No, I don't" answered Kenny truthfully (A:N/ It is the truth, Kenny loves Dawn, not likes!)

"Sure you don't……." added May while Dawn rolled her eyes

"Of course Kenny doesn't like me, we're best friends!" exclaimed Dawn

"Could you be anymore dense?" asked Wally with shocked eyes

"Wally! I thought you were the nice brother, Damion is the evil one!" exclaimed May, and Damion stuck his tongue at her

"Real mature Dami" said May as she rolled her eyes

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Damion as he looked at her angry

"Let's battle, I want to see how much experience you've finally have!" exclaimed May as Damion nodded

"Manaphy, come on out!" yelled May

"Skarmory, show this girl what you're made of!" shouted Damion

"Girl?! Excuse me boy, but, I can totally beat you! Manaphy, Fortune's Torture!" yelled May as Manaphy released fortune telling cards that showed a cloud, thunder, rain, and fire, and all of those things came on Skarmory, which totaled major effect on it, causing it to faint

"My God May, are you training your pokemon as an army? Because I think you can beat the Pokemon League Champion and become her yourself!" exclaimed Wally, while May blushed, smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, while Drew looked like he was about to throw Wally out the window, and Brendan, well, he was just about in the same state as Drew

"Thanks Wally, but you know that I'm not that good" said May shaking her head with tears evident in her eyes, and Drew walked up to her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and stared deeply into May's blue eyes

"May, you can beat all the Pokemon League Champions put together, and your pokemon wouldn't be tired at all, you know why? Because you're the best May! Your team loves you for who you are, and I don't blame them. You trust your pokemon, and they trust you, because that's what trainers do, they become friends with their pokemon, and at the same time, maybe even beat a couple of champions! We all know that you could do it, because we all believe in you. And remember, I love you" Drew softly said as he kissed her on the lips gently, and hugged her with all his might, and May smiled warmly up at him

"Drew's right May! You could beat all of the Champions, and your pokemon would still want to fight!" exclaimed Ash

"Yeah, especially with a Level 87 Delcatty, a Level 93 Beautifly, a Level 90 Snorlax, a Level 112 Palkia, a Level 121 Blazekin, a Level 100 Manaphy, a Level 105 Groudon, a Level 98 Latias, a Level 104 Deoxys, a Level 123 Rayquaza, and a Level 130 Loveleon, your team would take out the Champions, and Elite Fours with ease!" exclaimed Brock while May stared wide-eyed (A:N/ I know, high leveled Pokemon, but everyone has them! I swear to all of you, I'm just too lazy to write all of the levels of all the pokemon...well, anyway, on with my story!)

"My pokemon are at that levels?" asked May with shocked eyes open

"Yeah, you didn't know?" asked Brock tilting his head in confusion

"I did know, but how could Loveleon's Level be so high? I mean, last time I checked on Eevee, she was only a level 42! How could Loveleon have so much Experience Points?" asked May as she blinked in confusion

"Well, Loveleon has a different way of Leveling up, the more affection its owner has for her true love, the stronger it gets" said Brock, and he chuckled as May blushed

"Sooo….you and Drew are so in love!" exclaimed Misty and Dawn in union, and Drew and May blushed harder

"You're some to talk, Dawn and Paul, seriously, you totally fill out the phrase, 'Opposites Attract'" said May, whose cheeks were tinted light pink, but the Ikari couple was even more angry, yet they still blushed

"And Misty and Ash, you complete the phrase, 'Best friends can be something more'" said Drew, with a barely visible blush on his cheek, and Misty and Ash looked at one another, and then glared at Drew, who just flipped his hair (A: N/ Oh My! I forgot to tell you that May doesn't have those gloves anymore….I know it's totally random, but I had to tell you!)

"Would you just stop flipping your God-forsaken hair!!" yelled Misty

"One word, 'No'" answered Drew as he flipped his hair….again

"I will kill you!!" yelled Misty as she got out her mallet and was about to 'Bang' the life out of Drew, but a hand stopped her

"Mist, no need for violence here, May could just dump him, and he would already die of missing her!" exclaimed Ash as he held onto Misty's wrist and Drew looked sad

"I'm sorry Misty. And May….?" Said Drew as he turned to the brunette

"Drew?" asked May as she looked confused

"Please don't dump me" whispered Drew as he pulled May into another tight, but gentle hug, and she gladly hugged him back

"I wouldn't dump you for anything in this world, I love you too Drew, and you should know that" answered May as she kissed him softly on the lips, and smiled wide

"This is way too mushy for me! You have a Freshman in this room! Stop with the fluffy lovey dovey stuff! It's disgusting!" shouted Max ruining the moment, but everyone chuckled at him, but he just sat there, staring at them with confusion written all over his face

"What?" asked Max a little irritated that he couldn't understand

"Your time will come too Max, when you fall in love" stated Solidad

"What do you mean?"

"You don't like this couple stuff because you haven't experienced it yet, but when you do, you'll be feeling as happy as we are!" exclaimed Dawn

"Huh?"

"What she means is that you're still young, and you haven't fallen in love yet, but when you do fall in love, you'll be experiencing what we feel right now, the feeling called 'love'" said Paul as he wrapped his arm around Dawn's waist, and kissed her on the forehead (A:N/ Fluff! You just have to love it, ne?)

"Go on"

"Well, you haven't found the girl you love yet, and when you do, we'll have a little talk" said Brock teasingly as he stared at Max's blushing face

"You're all lucky guys, the girls you love, love you back, the luck's not with me" sighed Max

"Your not the only ones Max" said Damion

"Yeah, the girls we love don't love us back" explained Wally

"We?" asked May, and Wally and Damion pointed to Brendan and Kenny, who nodded

"Oh my God! Who is it? We'll help you with whoever it is!" exclaimed Dawn as she and May ran over to the guys and looked with excited eyes

"Do we know them?" asked May looking up at them

"Yeah, you're really close" answered Kenny

"Gina?"

"No"

"Morgan?"

"Not in a million years"

"Trisha?"

"Nope"

"Angelica?"

"Never"

"We give up!" exclaimed the duo

"Those are the only girls we're close to, besides…oh…" said May finally understanding a bit

"You guys mean that you like us?" asked Dawn

"No" answered the four (A: N/ You bunch of liars! You're lucky I need you for this story!)

"Then….wha?" started Dawn and May, but they were cut off by Brendan and Kenny kissing them, but they immediately broke apart from the guys, and slapped them on the face

"JERKS!" screamed May and Dawn, while Drew and Paul picked Brendan and Kenny up by their collars, eying them dangerously

"You were wrong girls" said Kenny

"We don't like you, we are in love with you, and you don't know how much it hurts to see you two with other guys" said Brendan before punching Drew in the face, causing him to break free from Drew's grasp, and Drew holding onto his cheek, and Kenny did the same to Paul

"Drew/Paul!" exclaimed May/Dawn as they ran to their boyfriends

"How dare you!" yelled May as she slapped Brendan even harder, which caused him to fall, and she kicked his back…hard

"We could never love guys like you!" exclaimed Dawn as she glared at Kenny, and kicked him in the shin, and punched him in the eye

"Get out of here now before our pokemon will show you the door" said May darkly as she glared at their two ex-best friends with daggers, and Kenny and Brendan nodded and left, limping

"My God! Paul, are you alright??" exclaimed Dawn as she ran to his side

"I'm fine Dawn, thanks for worrying, but are you okay?" asked Paul as he hugged Dawn tight, and kissed her forehead

"I'm surprised, but I'm fine" answered Dawn smiling, and leaning her head on Paul's chest

"Drew! Are you hurt too badly?" asked May as she dashed to said boy's side

"Nah, but you know that I will have to kill Brendan for doing that to you, right?" asked Drew smirking and hugging May

"Yeah, but I'm just glad that you're alright!" said May putting her head onto his shoulder

"Surprisingly, I'm not gagging!" exclaimed Max, and they all laughed

* * *

Done!

Prof. Oak- Again with the laughing….

Me- (Glares at Prof. Oak)

Prof. Oak- I'll stop….

Brendan/Kenny- NO!! YOU RUINED MY CHANCES WITH MAY/DAWN!!

Me- Crybabies

Dawn and May- (Watching Sasuke and Sakura videos)

Me- Oh! A Thousand Miles! I love that song!

Misty- Let me watch!

Drew- Since the author of this story is too busy watching a video, us guys will say the ending.

Paul- Review, I guess….

Brock- And all of you ladies know that….oh….wait….I HAVE MY BEAUTIFUL LUCY!! STAY AWAY!!

Max- I still don't get the concept of love….

Me- Next chapter will be the description of all the characters! And then the next chapter, so it will be like 2 chapters in 1!

Me- See you again later!

Prof. Oak- Another--…

Me- (Glares)

Bye!

PrincessSerenity2630


	10. Movie Night

Hello!

Damion- Gee, do you have to say a greeting all the time?

Me- (Mutters) No good, rotten, and spoiled bad trainer…..

Damion- What was that?

Me- None of your business!

Damion- You're weird, you know that?

Me- And you know that you're an arrogant, ugly, and bad trainer?

Damion- You're strange

Me- You're worse than Paul!

Damion- I'm taking that as an insult…

Paul- You're such a loser Darien….

Damion- My name is Damion, idiot!

Me- Ohh….interesting….The fighters of Dawn's heart are name-calling!

Kenny- I want to join!

Me- You've been kicked out….

Dawn- Hey, what's going on?

Me- Nothing much, they're just fighting over you!

Dawn- Joy….

Me- Also, Damion and Wally weren't kicked out yet, only Brendan and Kenny were!

And, I told you guys before that all of the gang's pokemon were high leveled, not just May's!

Me- Now here's chapter 10!

* * *

Chapter 10: Movie Night

At the Gym

"Please don't tell me that you guys like us!" exclaimed Dawn pointing to Wally and Damion

"We don't like you" answered Wally shaking his head while Damion smirked

"Of course we don't like you, I mean, why would Wally like a girl like May, and why would I ever like you, a weak coordinator?" asked Damion, as May punched him in the nose, and Dawn just frowned at him.

"Don't have to be so cruel Damion, look at yourself before calling anyone weak" replied Dawn pointing at him with accusing eyes

"Right back at you Dawn-chan" said Damion in a mocking tune of voice

"You people look so down, why don't we just talk about gossip?" suggested Lucy, and everyone nodded

"So, Misty, did you know that Dave Collins likes you?" asked Dawn smirking as Misty blushed and Ash turned red

"No, I had no clue!" exclaimed Misty shaking her head

"And Dawn, did you know that Jerry Franklin loves you?" asked May grinning evilly, while Paul paled

"May, did you know that Craig Mitchell wants to marry you?" asked Lucy, as May blushed entirely, and Drew started twitch uncontrollably and had devil eyes

"Lucy, did you know that Vince Notting has like the biggest crush on you?" asked Misty, as Brock looked like an erupted volcano, while Lucy just blushed

"Also, Xavier Norton started a rumor that May and him were going out!" exclaimed Dawn, and Drew suddenly got up, eyes closed, and fists clenched

"I'll be right back" said Drew as he walked out, released Flygon, and flew off to teach Xavier a lesson

"How does he know where Xavier lives?" asked Misty

"Oh, well, Xavier is hosting a party at the beach, and that's how Drew knows where to find him" answered May

"I think that Xavier Norton is just a sick and desperate pervert" said Solidad, as the girls agreed

"I'm back!" yelled Drew as he walked in

"What did you do to Xavier?" asked Ash

"I threw him into the ocean" replied Drew while shrugging

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Dawn

"No clue" replied everyone

"Hold on! Phone call!" exclaimed all the girls

"Hey Darren! No, I can't go out with you, I have a boyfriend, sorry!" (Dawn)

"Oh, hello Larry, sorry, but I can't go out with you, I have a boyfriend!" (Lucy)

"Hi Garret, nope, can't go with you, sorry, but I have a boyfriend!" (May)

"No offense Zachery, but you're not my type, and also I have a boyfriend!" (Misty)

"Hold on Isaac!" said Solidad, as she put her phone on hold

"What did you do that for?" asked Lucy

"I want your guys' approval on a date with Isaac!" exclaimed Solidad

"Well, I think you should go out with him, I mean, he is tall, good-looking, and he has awesome hair!" exclaimed Dawn

"You two would make such a great couple!" yelled Misty

"I agree with these two lunatics!" stated May as she pointed to her two best friends, who slapped her on her arms in return

"So do I, about the Isaac dating thing, and the lunatic thing!" laughed Lucy

"K, Isaac, pick me up at 7:00 on Saturday, bye!" exclaimed Solidad as she hung up

"It's 9:00 o'clock, what do you want to do?" asked May, as the boys shrugged

"Let's watch a movie" suggested Misty, and all of them nodded

"Which one?" asked Max

"High School Musical 2!" yelled the girls in union, and they laughed as they watch Paul frown deeply, Brock turned the color of Drew's hair, Max gagging, Wally looking scared, Damion looking irritated, and Drew, well him being Drew included him flipping his hair and giving off a simple, 'No'

"Then what do you think we should watch?" asked Solidad as she glared at the guys

"No clue" answered the guys shrugging

"Fine, then we're watching, 'Sailor Moon: The Promise of the Rose'!" exclaimed Dawn, and the boys had worse reactions then before

"Put it in Dawn! I love that movie!" exclaimed May turning on the T.V

"Alrighty then!"

_1 hour and a half later_

Dawn and Paul fell asleep on the couch, Dawn's head was against Paul's shoulder, and her hands were placed on her lap. Paul's left arm was placed on Dawn's shoulder, while the other was on his lap. Paul's 

head was on top of Dawn's. Dawn's legs were folded on the couch, while Paul's legs were just sitting normally.

May and Drew fell asleep on the other couch, May's head was on Drew's chest, and her hands supported her head. Drew's right arm was wrapped around May's waist protectively, while the other was around her shoulder. His head was placed atop of May's. Their legs were positioned the same way as Dawn and Paul. They looked like the perfect couple.

Misty and Ash were still watching the movie, while Brock and Lucy just sat on a couch, sitting together while watching the movie. Max was on the floor sleeping. Wally and Damion fell asleep on opposite couches. And Solidad was watching the movie.

"WAKE UP, THE MOVIE IS FINISHED!!" yelled Misty, and immediately, everyone woke up

"I forgot to ask, where are your parents?" asked Brock

"In our house" answered Max, and May nodded

"So they just let you two sleep in the gym whenever you want?" asked Paul as the siblings nodded

"Yeah, and my dad closes the gym when I want to train, I usually beat him!" exclaimed May

"Well there's a surprise!" said Damion with a shocked look on his face

"Shut up Dami, I totally kicked your butt last time without breaking a sweat, so train your pokemon harder, and you 'might' be able to beat me!" exclaimed May punching him in the nose, and emphasizing the word, 'might'

"Lucky try" remarked Damion rubbing his nose

"The day you beat me, Dawn will fall in love with you, and we all know that that will never happen, because she loves Paul!" exclaimed May

"I still feel bad for all those fan boys, they're in love with a complete psycho!" yelled Damion, flailing his arms everywhere with a look of disgust spread on his face

"Say that again!" screamed May

"Note to self, never get on May's bad side, ever!" whispered Misty into Dawn's ear, and Dawn nodded

"ANY ONE THAT IS IN LOVE WITH YOU IS WEIRD!! AND SO ARE YOU!!" shouted Damion, and in the next second, he was on the floor, with a black eye, a pain in the spot where the sun don't shine, a sore arm, a sprained ankle, a stomachache, and a headache

"I did take karate Damion" said May smirking over the injured boy

"Darn you May" said Damion groaning on the floor in pain

"I am so glad that I never dated you" said May in triumph as she kicked him one last time and walked away to sit on the couch next to Drew

"What do you mean?" asked Misty, and May blushed

"Well…." Started May but she was cut off by Damion

"I asked her out numerous times before, because I had a crush on her" Damion said, and Drew glared at him with blades

"Don't worry Drew! I won't take your precious May away from you, besides, I like someone else" said Damion before he could get beat up again

"This is a weird night!" exclaimed Max, and Brock chuckled and ruffled the said boy's hair

"Everything is weird to you Max!" said Dawn and Max nodded

"Very true" said Max, and they all grinned

* * *

Now for the characters' descriptions

-May Maple-

She has grown into a woman, with womanly features. Her hair is not the same anymore, and it reaches her mid-back and has curls at the end.

Usual attire- A red tank top, a jean skirt, and red rhinestone flip flops

Age- 16

-Drew Rosania-

He looks the same as before, hair styled the same, but he has grown, and he has a well built body.

Usual attire- A green short sleeve shirt, jeans, and black sneakers.

Age- 16

-Dawn Hikari-

Her hairstyle is the same, and she has grown into a full woman.

Usual attire- A blue rhinestone tank top, a white skirt, and black flats

Age- 16

-Paul Veilpoint-

His hair remains the same, and his body is well built.

Usual attire- Same attire as before (Like in the show!) ((His outfit is the only male outfit that I like))

Age- 16

-Misty Waterflower-

Her hair has grown until her waist, but she keeps it in a high ponytail. She's a full grown woman, and she's proud.

Usual attire- A pair of Bermuda shorts, an aquamarine short sleeve shirt, and Black Converse

Age- 16

-Ash Ketchum-

His hair is the same, and he has grown into a fine young man.

Usual attire- A black short sleeve shirt, a green and red vest, and blue sneakers

Age- 16

-Lucy Snakesdoom-

Her hair is longer than before, and she looks practically the same.

Usual attire- A black midriff tank top, jeans, and black high heels

Age- 17

-Brock Stonefield-

His hair is the same, and he's taller than Lucy now!

Usual attire- A grey shirt, a black blazer, jeans, and grey sneakers

Age- 17

-Max Maple-

His hair is shorter, he wears contacts instead of glasses, and he's grown into a young man.

Usual Attire- A short sleeve black shirt, jeans, and white sneakers.

Age- 14

-Solidad Springings-

Her hair is the same, and she looks the same too!

Usual attire- A purple tank top, an orange sweater, a red skirt, and black boots

Age- 17

* * *

That's it for this chapter!

Drew- How exciting…

Paul- Your story sucks…

Me- I make you end up with Dawn, and this is how you repay me??

Dawn/Paul- (Sweatdrops)

Me- Also tell me if you guys want Drew's:

Older brother

Or Ex-best friend

To battle Drew for May

Drew- Another rival??

Me- Yup!

Drew- (Sighs)

Me- See you later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	11. Party Time!

I'm going to start answering my reviews! (I'm going way back! All the reviews from Chapter 1, and then in the next chapter, I'll just start answering reviews from this chapter.)

**Shadowpawz-** You haven't reviewed in a while! T.T Well that's alright, as long as you're still reading the story! Thanks!

**Ltlbabeangel**- I love cute stories! That's why I'm glad that you think mine is! I hope you're still reading though! Gracias! (I'm not Spanish, but I just randomly thought of that!)

**Roses-n-Kisses**- I love your name! Don't worry; if you've read until this point, you should know that May isn't dead! Thanks for reviewing!

**DawnzNo1**- Don't worry, May didn't die, because if I let her die, Drew would kill me. May is my absolute favorite character on Pokemon, with Dawn following as second and Misty as third. I don't mind you being hyper because I do that a lot! ;) Hopefully, I won't stop writing for a long time! Thanks!

**-MechaOreo—**I know, it has only a few reviews, but hopefully people will review more! I know that May has legendary Pokemon, but soon, she won't be the only one. Thanks for the good review! And to your second review, yeah, I love that line too! I actually like Kenny and Brendan better than Wally and Damion, but I had something to plan with them, so that's why I kicked Brendan and Kenny out!

**delcatty546**- Thank you so very much! I am so glad that you like my story! I love your story, 'Talk Show for May and Drew', please update! First, their eyes were the color of their boyfriends' because of the love curse that was put on them. Also, I told you that some of the characters were OOC in one of my chapters. They used their surnames because I felt that if they should confess, do it with their whole names! And didn't you notice that after Drew confessed all those things to May, she was alive? Actually, without them explaining to them how much the boys loved them, the girls would be dead. If there's more votes for Ex-best friend, then I'll make it that. And I forgive you for typing that!

**Digger Forever**- I don't think that May ending up with legendaries is overboard because like I said up there, most of them are going to have legendaries by the end of the story, so no worries! May's pokemon are strong, but so are everyone else's, I'm just too lazy to put them up! And thanks for reviewing!

**pauldawn12**- I love this review! I am so glad that you think my story is the best! You're new here, and you just started today, May 2, and you had time to read this! Reviews like these make me smile! )

Me- This week has been so hard on me….

Paul- Do you really think we care??

Girls- We care!

Drew- Oh surprise…

Me- (Whispers to Misty) Can you hit them with your mallet?

Misty- Sure! (Takes out BIG MALLET OF DOOM!!)

_**WHAM!**_

_**WHAM!**_

Drew- Headache forming….

Paul- Unbearable pain!

Dawn- Anyways, why was your week hard?

Me- First, I was sick, then I went to a field trip, and then I lost my voice! And we have so many tests!

May- That's hard…well, at least you could type!

Me- And I realized that I am younger than all of you!

Drew- Finally we have control of you!

Me- OR VICE VERSA!! BRENDAN!! KISS MAY RIGHT NOW!!

Brendan- (Kisses May)

May- (Tries to pull away, but Brendan's too strong)

Drew- BRENDAN BIRCH!! YOU ARE LITERALLY DEAD!! (Turns red, fists clenched, teeth gritted, and he pulls Brendan off of May and throws him into a closet and locks it)

May- Drew! (Runs to Drew and hugs him crying)

Me- Oh my God May! I am so sorry!

May- (Sniffs) its okay

Me- On with the story!!

Chapter 11!

* * *

Chapter 11: Party Time!

"You've got your clothes?" asked May as she stared at Misty and Dawn, and they nodded

"What are you talking about?" asked Lucy

"Oh, we're going to perform in front of the school singing at the party!" exclaimed Dawn

"And so are the boys!" said Misty, and the boys glared, well only Drew, Paul, and Ash

"The boys? Singing? Oh that's rich!" exclaimed Solidad laughing

"We were forced" stated Ash

"Now hurry up and get the clothes you're going to wear, so that we could go!" yelled Misty, and the boys weakly nodded and ran off

"You guys could come too if you want" said May looking at Wally, Damion, Lucy, and Solidad

"I would love to see you guys sing, so yeah!" exclaimed Lucy nodding

"This would be my entertainment for the night" said Solidad nodding

"I'm sure that you girls have talent! Not so sure about the boys though….!" Said Wally nodding and grinning, while the girls laughed and smiled

"Surprisingly, they actually do have voices" said May nodding

"We've got them already, now let's go!!" exclaimed Ash running out the door

"In a rush much?" asked Misty sighing and following her boyfriend

"Let's go, we might as well get this over with" said Paul as he sighed and walked out hand in hand with Dawn

"I want to see the look of your face when I wear these clothes!" exclaimed Drew as he walked out smirking at May

"Right back at you, you jerk!" said May walking after him

"I guess we better get going!" said Damion walking out the door

"Ladies first" said Wally pointing to the door

"Thanks!" exclaimed Lucy and Solidad as they walked out with Wally following

"Let's go Max" said Brock, and him and Max left.

_With Ash and Misty_

"Ash, since when did Staravia evolve into Staraptor?" asked Misty as she stared at her boyfriend's pokeball

"Yesterday, now get on!" exclaimed Ash, and Misty held onto Ash's waist tightly

"Now, hold on!" said Ash as Staraptor went flying into the air

_With Dawn and Paul_

"Paul, I didn't know you had a car!" exclaimed Dawn as she stared at Paul's silver Jaguar

"Yeah, I do have a car, and come on troublesome girl! We don't want to be late!" said Paul as he opened a car door for Dawn, she got in, he got in the driver's door, went in, and they left

_With May and Drew_

"I'll probably beat you there with my Flygon" said Drew as he smirked at May

"Nuh-uh, I'll totally cream you with Latias!" said May as she got on Latias, and flew off

"So that's how you want to play!" yelled Drew as he got on Flygon and sped off

_With Lucy and Brock_

"You can go on my motorcycle" said Brock as he pointed to his ride

"You sure?" asked Lucy

"Of course" said Brock nodding

"Alright! Let's go!" said Lucy as she held onto Brock's waist, and they drove off

_With Wally, Damion, Max, and Solidad_

"Hurry up you irritating girl!" said Damion

"You freaking boys don't know how to treat a woman!" said Solidad fuming

"A woman? Where?" asked Damion sarcastically as he looked around

_**Wham!**_

All of a sudden, Damion had a black eye, which Solidad laughed at, and the others joined in too.

"Come on already you slow boys!" exclaimed Solidad as she got on her Rapidash, and rode off

"Bye guys!" said Max teleporting with his Ralts

"See you little brother!" said Wally flying on his Golbat

"You guys suck!" said Damion and then he got on his Skarmory and flew off

_Outside the School_

"I made it first!" said May landing, and then laughing when Drew came

"Not fair! You started early!" shouted Drew smirking, and then he hugged May all of a sudden, breaking the hearts of most fan girls out there

"What was that for?" asked May surprised, and then Drew smiled, and kissed her softly on the lips

"That was for being you" said Drew smiling down at her, and soon May gave back the gesture, Drew wrapped his arm around her waist, and they turned to see their friends.

"Hey guys!" said Dawn as she got out of Paul's car

"Paul has a car?" asked May confused

"Same thing I said, but I saw that cute lovey dovey moment! So sweet!" said Dawn giggling

"Still can't believe we're going to sing" said Paul shaking his head and walking towards Dawn to place his arm around her shoulder

"That was awesome, thanks Brock!" said Lucy as they got off the motorcycle, and she hugged her boyfriend tight

"No problem" said Brock smiling down at his girlfriend

"Hey sis!" said Max popping out right beside May

"Hey, your best friends are not gentlemen at all" said Solidad pointing at Dawn and May

"What's up?" asked Ash and Misty as they landed, and Ash returned Staraptor

"Hiya!" greeted Wally when he got down

"I'm last? You people are so stupid" said Damion landing as well

"You're the idiot Damion!" huffed Dawn as she punched him in the head

"You people here are so violent!" said Damion rubbing his head

"Let's go inside and change!" said May and they all followed her inside

_Inside May, Dawn, and Misty's private bathroom_

You see, the principal had given the three a private bathroom because everyone was bothering them when they went to the normal bathroom, same went for the boys.

"How do I look?" asked Misty as she stepped out of one of dressing rooms that they had in there.

"You look amazing!" exclaimed Dawn and May in chorus

Misty had on a black short sleeve V-neck dress that went a little under the knees. She wore silver flats that had black rhinestones on it. And her hair was down, wavy, and long.

"My turn!" said Dawn as she walked into her dressing room, holding her stuff

"I'm kind of nervous" admitted May

"So am I, but I mean, we love singing don't we?" asked Misty nodding

"Yeah we all do! But, what if they don't like us?" asked May nervously

"Then we start cursing and beating them up!" exclaimed Misty smiling brightly, and May chuckled

"Well, that's one solution" said May laughing

"I am finished!" said Dawn walking out of her dressing room, and the two exploded into clapping

Dawn wore a blue spaghetti strap dress with sequins at the bottom. It ended a little under her knees. She wore black 2 inch wedges, and her hair was down and free with nothing on it.

"Awesome, but I won't take that long!" said May as she ran into her dressing room

"She's going to take a while" said Dawn laughing

"I heard that!" exclaimed May from her dressing room

"She's going-…" said Misty but she was cut off by May who walked out of the dressing room

May was wearing a strapless white dress that went above her knees and she wore white peep-toe pumps. Her hair was half down and half up and it was slightly wavy, and she had silver rose studs on. She looked like an angel.

"May! You look perfect!" exclaimed Dawn running to her friend's side

"All the boys are going to drool!" said Misty nodding and following Dawn

"Now, now, I don't want that to happen! You saw what happened last time with Drew and Gary!" said May smiling and showing off her pearl white teeth

"Come on let's go, it's our turn!" said Dawn pushing her two best friends out the door and into the school's gym

"I am so nervous!" exclaimed May

"Why?" asked Misty

"You're not the one singing lead!" exclaimed May, and she looked horrified when she stared at the large crowd who were staring at them

"Oh well, let's go out there and start singing!" said Dawn walking to the keyboard

"Yeah, good luck!" said Misty picking up her guitar

(A: N/ I do not own the following song, "A Thousand Miles", Vanessa Carlton does!)

(May is the only one singing)__

_**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound**_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  


_**Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight**_

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  


_**Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight**_

The whole crowd cheered at the end of it, and all the boys drooled.

"See, I told you, look at the boys drooling!" said Misty laughing

"Yeah I guess" said May nodding and they got off the stage

"MAY!!/DAWN!!/MISTY!!" yelled the boys as they were walking through the crowd

Some guy actually had the nerve to grab Dawn's arm and started kissing her, so Dawn tried pulling away, but he was too strong for her. Thankfully, Paul saw it and the scene that you are about to see happened…..

"Get the hell away from Dawn, Darren, and you will pay for this" hissed Paul as he pulled Darren away from Dawn and threw him onto the floor, but all Darren did was laugh evilly. May and Misty pulled Dawn away from the fight that was about to begin, and they hugged her while she looked horrified

"What will you do Veilpoint? Call me pathetic and 'try' to beat me up?" asked Darren and emphasizing the word 'try'

"Shut up Folser!" said Paul angrier than ever, especially since Darren kissed _**his **_Dawn

"Or what?" asked Darren teasing Paul

"This!" yelled Paul as he kicked, punched, and bruised Darren

"F--! I'm getting out of here! I'll get Dawn, you'll see!" yelled Darren as he painfully walked out of the building

Paul's face turned from hatred to love as he held a shocked Dawn in his arms.

"Are you okay?" asked Paul softly as he stared at the blue haired angel in his arms

"Yeah, thanks Paul" said Dawn nodding and smiling at her savior

"Anything for you, and if you would excuse me, me and the boys have a song to sing" said Paul, kissed Dawn on the cheek, and walked towards the stage

"Alright, this following song is dedicated to my girl, May" said Drew holding the microphone, winked, and stared at May, who smiled at him

"To my girl, Dawn" said Paul hands on the keyboard, looking directly at Dawn, and smiled. Dawn replied by smiling and blushing.

"And to my girl, Misty" said Ash, Misty winked at him, and they began to sing

(A: N/ I don't own the song, 'She's No You' by Jesse McCartney)

_**They got a lotta girls  
Who know they got it going on  
But nothing's ever a comparison to you  
Now can't you see that your the only one I really want  
And everything I need  
Is everything you do?**__**Chorus:**__**  
She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you**_

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get  
Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...

They got a lot of girls  
Who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do,  
The way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
And I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need  
Is what I've got with you  


_**  
Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time your looking better  
I think your perfect  
There ain't nothing I would change  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever take my heart away**__**Repeat chorus**____**Repeat chorus**_

No one's ever gonna get to me  
Oh, the way you do  
Now baby can't you see  
That you're the one... the only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way?

Nothings ever coming even close  
No one's ever been comparable to you

I don't want nothing I don't got  
I don't need nothing but you  
I can't get more than you give me  
Don't stop anything you do.  
Your all that... all that, and then some  
You know what... just what I need  
And no girl, no place and no where  
Could mean a thing to me.

The boys got off the stage, and walked towards the girls.

"And now, the duet who will sing together because of their fantastic voices are…..Drew and May!" said the principal getting on stage

"We're going to dedicate this next song to each other" said May getting on stage and holding a microphone

"Because to us, being without each other is like living in a world with no air!" said Drew, putting his arm around May and holding the microphone with his other hand__

_**May- **__**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air………………………………………………………………………. If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh**_

_**Drew- I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**_

_**May-But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**_

_**Both- Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

_**Drew- I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real**_

_**May- But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care**_

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

_**Both- Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
**_

_**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

_**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

No air, air  


_**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air**_

The crowd cheered loudly, but the principal calmed them down.

"You two were amazing!" exclaimed the principal

"Thank you" said the duo, holding hands, and grinning

"Welcome your King and Queen, Drew and May!" yelled the principal and the crowd cheered

Drew wore a crown with green gems at the edges.

And May wore a tiara with red gems at the sides, and at the middle.

The group congratulated them, and they headed back to the Petalburg Gym.

* * *

Me- I need to talk about something….

Prof. Oak- Finally, no laughing

Me- This isn't what I need to talk about, but I love Shugo Chara! I seriously think that Ikuto and Amu belong together!

Drew- Weirdo…

Me- Okay, Paul, I just watched the episode 'Smells Like Team Spirit', and I just realized, YOU ARE A MAJOR JERK! Seriously, I started stomping my foot, and I tuned red with anger, and all I can say is, dude, live a better life than that. And your Chimchar was strong and cute too!

Paul- Chimchar was and still is weak; I bet that it has become ever weaker under the training of Ash!

Dawn- Man, I just realized that my boyfriend is a total jerk……

May- But, look on the bright side! You can change that!

Paul- Dawn, you have weird friends……

Dawn- Tell me about it….

Me- Whatever….see you later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	12. A Trip to the Mall

I'm back again!

**delcatty546- Thank you! I already placed a review on your talk show, so no need worry on that! I understand that you were just curious, and you didn't sound like an idiot! Seriously, every 'Update soon!" results in guilt just creeping on me…..**

**staryu101- Alright, a new reviewer! Anyways, don't worry, Brendan and Kenny will make up with May and Dawn, and fall in love with two other girls, maybe OC's, but only time will tell. Thanks, I'm glad to know people like my stories! I don't think that your favorite character couples were necessary, but that's just me, do what you please! :P**

**PokeShipper4EverMore- Another new reviewer, and thanks! I don't get that question very often, and I'm sure it will be a long story, because, my ideas keep on going on and on and on, and you get my point. Thanks for the great review!**

**Ltlbabeangel- Glad to hear you're still reading! Don't worry, more reviews equal more updates, so hope that people will review nicely often! And every time I remember that you are reading, I'll smile wide! :)**

**Midnight Roselia- Actually, I don't know what to say about this review. Does it mean that you don't like my story any more? Also, I don't hate Kenny or Brendan, I just needed to kick out two of either Brendan, Kenny, Wally, or Damion, but I couldn't kick out the two Scorings brothers, because I have something planned for them, so I kicked out Kenny and Brendan, but they will be back, and they'll be friends again with May and Dawn, and fall in love with other girls, so yeah. I'll take you calling my story, 'nice', as a compliment, so thanks!**

Me- I have become obsessed with Shugo Chara!

Paul- Have you even read any stories about it yet?

Me- Yeah, check them out on my profile!

Paul- Maybe later…(Watching videos)

Me- What are you watching? (Looks over Paul's laptop….Gasps)

Paul- Shh!

Me- DAWN!! PAUL IS WATCHING FAN VIDOES OF YOU!!

Dawn- (Pops up) Seriously?

May- (Pops up next to me) Uh-huh!

Me- Now here's chapter 12!

* * *

Chapter 12: A Trip to the Mall

_The next morning after the party_

Paul and Drew were arguing on who had stronger pokemon. (Typical) Misty was scolding Ash for being an idiot. (No surprise there…) Solidad and Lucy were watching T.V. Brock was just drinking a cup of water and looking out the window. May was helping Max train his pokemon at the training area. Dawn was training her own pokemon and getting ready for the Grand Festival which was in one month. And Damion was telling Dawn how bad she was, and Wally was just watching May admiringly.

"May, you have a Beautifly! It's totally going to get squashed after my Swellow attacks it!" yelled Max half way across the battlefield

"Don't let weaknesses fool you, your pokemon are just as strong as you want them to be if you believe in them, and anyways, don't be so logic all the time!" shouted May

"Whatever you say" said Max shrugging

"Use Silver Wind upwards, and String Shot" said May pointing to the sun

"What is she planning to do?" asked Wally to himself as he watched the battle

"Now use the Silver Wind to direct the String Shot into creating an air-bound maze around you!" said May and the String Shot formed a long maze, which you couldn't see Beautifly at all, which made it difficult for Swellow to locate Beautifly, and then she heard a voice, so she returned Beautifly to its pokeball, and the string exploded, creating pretty fireworks in the air

"Impressive May, which is surprising for a coordinator like you" said Drew walking in, leaning on the door frame, and flicking his hair arrogantly

"Sometimes I wonder why I date you…." Said May looking out the pretty view through the window, and she didn't notice the glint of hurt in his eyes

"I know why you date him! You date him because you love him!" said Dawn enthusiastically

"That's right, and don't you ever forget that Grass Head!" said May with a big smile on her face, as she walked towards Drew, poked him on the cheek, and then gave him a quick peck on the lips

"Of course you do, and I love you too" said Drew hugging her tightly, and then giving her a long, sweet kiss on the lips, his eyes were closed during the whole time, so he didn't see the glare that Wally was giving him

"You two look so kawaii!" said Lucy smiling ear to ear when they separated, but they were still in an embrace

"Let's go to the mall!" said Dawn, and they all agreed, the couples walked out hand in hand

_At the Mall_

"Girls, go shop, boys, go to the arcade, or whatever you do!" exclaimed Lucy, happy to see the mall in such a long time

"Lucy, you act like you haven't been to a mall in a long time!" said May raising an eyebrow at her friend

"I haven't, since I'm the Pike Queen, I've been at the Battle Pike for one whole month straight, without really going out, that's why I moved here" said Lucy with hearts in her eyes as she looked at the stores

"Well, then let's go!" said Dawn, and then she grabbed the girls and dashed off, and all you could see was the smoke tracing the path that they went by, it led to……..Juicy Couture?

"Dude, isn't that store really expensive?" asked Damion staring at the pink store

"Exactly, do you know how rich Dawn's family is?" asked Paul

"Do you know how much Lucy gets from beating all those poor trainers?" asked Brock

"Solidad has a lot of money from her contest prizes" said Max

"How else would you think that Misty's sisters could buy that many clothes, they're rich!" said Ash

"And do you know how much May's family gets from the gym, and May's contests and battles?" asked Drew, and Wally and Damion just stood there, mouths agape

"WE GET IT ALREADY!" said the brothers in union

"We have been gone a long time already, I missed May, that's why I came back!" said Wally smiling wide, and not noticing Drew narrowing his eyes

"Yeah, yeah, I guessed I missed Dawn, that's why, I mean, she is my best friend ever, besides my brother" said Damion shrugging and Paul glared

"Wait, remind me why you two are famous again?" asked Max staring at the two intently

"My little brother is the best player in soccer in the world, and he's also a good trainer" said Wally messing up the younger Scorings brother's hair

"And my older bro can beat any person in basketball, and he's one of the best trainers I've ever seen" said Damion fixing his blond hair

"Well, I'm only a good trainer thanks to May, she's taught me all I know, yet she's younger than me, eh, she may be young, but she's the best trainer I have ever met, her way of understanding pokemon is amazing" said Wally still smiling, and Drew turned red

"Yeah sure, so where should we go now?" asked Drew quickly and trying to be calm, though, it ain't working…..

"Do you want to follow the girls?" asked Max

"I guess, it's the only thing we could do" said Damion as he shrugged, and they walked towards the store

"Oh my God, my male eyes! TOO MUCH PINK!" yelled Max as he fell on the pink carpet on his knees, and covering his eyes

"Max relax, it's only a store, what more can it do to you?" asked Damion offering a slight smile, and then three salesladies came up to them

"Buying gifts for your girlfriends?" asked the brunette

"Only if you have one, if you don't, then we should hang out sometime" said the blonde one flirtatiously at Paul as she winked, and Paul just gave a glare

"First of all, I have a girlfriend whom I am very much in love with, and second of all, why would I go out with someone like you, flirting with someone like that is like a begging dog asking for food" said Paul annoyed, and the saleslady gasped, stuck her nose up in the air, and stormed away

"Wait, you're Damion Scorings right?" asked the red head

"Umm, yeah" replied Damion, unsure of what to do

"Amazing! Do you have a girlfriend? If you don't have one, we should date!" exclaimed the red head going near Damion

"No thanks, I'm already interested in someone" said Damion shaking his head, and offering a sad smile at the lady, who then walked away with a frown on her face

"What are you guys doing here?" asked May as she suddenly popped up with the rest of the girls

Paul, sensing the blonde saleslady watching, put his arm around Dawn's waist protectively and kissed her forehead, "We wanted to see you guys, and we didn't want to go to the Arcade, the kids were too young anyway" The blonde made a face, gave the 'Up yours' gesture to Dawn, and walked away.

"Or, your boyfriends missed you, and they can't stand being away from you girls!" exclaimed Max, so Drew, Ash, and Paul blushed slightly, and started ruffling the younger boy's hair

"We're done here!" said Dawn cheerfully as she showed her 5 big, full, pink bags of….stuff

"My God, you bought so much stuff!" cried Wally as he looked shocked at his blue-haired friend

"If you think that's a lot, be prepared for that!" said May grinning as she looked at 3 Juicy Couture employees carrying 3 HUGE bags stuffed with things, and pointed to her two large bags that were in her hands

"Come on, I'll lead you to our limo" stated May as she walked out with he employees following her

"Man Drew, you're girlfriend is rich!" said Ash a little too loudly, that the brunette heard

"Wait, you're Drew Rosania right?" asked the brunette

"Uh-huh"

"Awesome! But seriously, the May Maple is your girlfriend?" asked the brunette

"Let's go now!" shouted Drew as he dragged everyone out the store and towards May's limo

(A:N/ Let me explain, since all the girls are rich, they each have their own limo set with drivers, so do the boys, you know that Drew, Paul, Damion, Ash, and Wally are rich from being good trainers, and their families. Brock gets money from his father's gym. And Max gets a limo too, because of the Maple family; so actually, they're a group of VERY rich best friends….weird, ne?)

"Hey May!" exclaimed Wally running over to hug his best friend all of a sudden

"Hey Wal, but what was that all about?" asked May confused, yet smiling brightly, which made Drew glare

"Just for being such a good friend!" Wally said, grinning wide

"Thanks!"

"Let's go back to the mall, we need to do more shopping!" exclaimed Solidad and they walked back into the mall, people staring at the famous friends

_2 hours later_

"I am exhausted! That was so much fun!" said Lucy when they were walking towards their limos

By the end of the day, these are them and their shopping bags-

Dawn- Juicy Couture: 5 Fendi: 3 Gucci: 8 Burberry: 6 True Religion: 2 Alice and Olivia: 7 Jimmy Choo: 10

May- Juicy Couture: 11 Versace: 6 Lacoste: 8 Alice and Olivia: 5 True Religion: 3 Marc Jacobs: 6 Jimmy Choo: 10 Prada: 6

Misty- Juicy Couture: 2 Lacoste: 13 (It has like a sporty style to it, so she likes it) True Religion- 4 Jimmy Choo: 10 Burberry: 8 Gucci: 7

Solidad- Juicy Couture: 3 Lacoste: 4 Jimmy Choo: 10 (She doesn't like shopping very much)

Lucy: Juicy Couture: 4 Lacoste: 3 Alice and Olivia: 3 Jimmy Choo: 10 (She likes shopping, but she wants to save first)

(The boys don't have any; they just helped the girls)

They just then all laughed, until they heard an unfamiliar voice behind them.

"Hey Drew, how's it going?" asked the black haired boy with blue eyes, grinning at the surprised Drew

"Long time no see….Richard" hissed Drew as he stared at the ULTRA handsome young man, who was now in front of May, grinning and holding a purple orchid with a ribbon at the end.

"For you, May" stated Richard smiling a bright smile, and bowing in front of a blushing May

"T-Thank you Richard" stuttered May as she blushed and accepted the flower

"_I'm not allowing you to have her Richard, you were my friend once, but you've changed, and you're not having May" _Drew thought angrily as he looked at one blushing May, and his ex-best friend smiling brilliantly at _his_ girlfriend

* * *

Drew- Richard is evil! EVIL!!

Me- Oh be quiet..

ClumsyGirlm (Cait) - Hiya Ari!

Me- How did you get here?

Cait- (Points to Drew) That green headed kid let me in!

Me- Well, why are you here? You don't even like pokemon!

Cait- (Looks hurt) What? I can't even visit my best friend?

Me- Okay, what do you want?

Cait- Can you pretty please review my story that's coming up?

Me- You're actually writing?

Cait- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? You were there when I was writing it, you basically told me what to do, and now you forgot? Stupid….

Me- Meanie! Anyways….O.O….oops…

Drew- Aren't you glad I let this person in?

Me- Do you know who she is?

Drew- Yeah, she's a pokemon DVD saleslady!

Me- WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU TOLD DREW??

Cait- Umm….(Runs away) BYE ARI!!

Me- (Sighs) Anyway, bye!

PrincessSerenity2630


	13. His ExBest Friend

Hey!

**ClumsyGirlm- Hey Cait! Yeah, love you sister! Even though we're not really sisters. Drew is May's man, so I suggest you lay off of him**

**delcatty546- My most faithful reviewer! I'm so going to keep on writing girl! And how sad, Richard already has haters. **

**Flame Rising- Yeah, I kind of got your love of flaming from your pen name. No comment on this review….**

**Magic123- Thanks EJ! Love your story too!**

**kwanyin3215- I try! Thanks for reviewing!**

Cait- Finally, you're back!

Me- Even though I already know….WHO LET YOU IN??

Cait- Drew! I love him!

Me- Too bad Cait, he's May's man…..

May- Yeah, but you can have him if you want…

Drew- MAY!! (Cries)

Cait- Uh-huh….yeah, I don't like him any more…But, I still love him! (Winks at readers and whispers) He's such a baby! I need a man!

May- Drew! I was just kidding! I wouldn't let you go like that!

Me- Sure….anyways, here's Richard's description—

Hair- Reddish/Brown

Looks- REALLY HANDSOME AND CUTE!

He has a well built body and he is really cute!

Usual Clothes- Red shirt with a black open blazer, and dark denim jeans. He wears black high top Converse! (HE LOOKS REALLY CUTE!)

Famous? - Yes, he is one of the top trainers in all of the Leagues

Skin Color- Fair (Like, he's tanned, which makes him look even cuter!)

Eyes- Green

I scare myself; I'm becoming a fan girl of my OC! How weird is that?

(Imagine Kukai from Shugo Chara!) Here's the link of a picture of him (But it's really Kukai):

i53./albums/g70/ddruler/Shugo Chara/Kukai-sempai.png

He's really cute!

Drew- I thought you were on my side!

Me- Whatever, here's chapter 13!

* * *

Chapter 13: His Ex-Best Friend

"Hey, I think we should get going now guys" stated Drew coldly, but no one noticed, and they turned to look at him with confused faces

"Aren't you going to introduce me first, Drew?" asked (THE CUTE!) Richard as he turned to look at a steaming Drew

"Alright, you already know me, now, this is my girlfriend, May Maple" said Drew as nicely as he could as he grabbed May's hand and looked at a smirking Richard

"I'm Dawn Hikari, nice to meet you!" exclaimed Dawn as she smiled cutely at her new friend

"I'm her boyfriend, Paul Veilpoint" said Paul putting an arm around Dawn's waist

Misty was up next, she put a hand out to Richard who gladly accepted it and she smiled, "The name's Misty Waterflower!"

Ash walked over to Richard and put a hand on his back, "Ash Ketchum at your service, pleasure to meet you!"

Brock saluted Richard and grinned, "Brock Stonefield for you!"

Lucy grinned brightly and waved, "Lucy Snakesdoom right here!"

Max waved, "Max Maple"

Wally and Damion smiled, "Wally and Damion Scorings have arrived!"

Solidad tilted her head, closed her eyes, smiled, and waved, "Solidad Springings has joined the introductions!"

Richard nodded and smiled, "Richard Delfany has joined the party!"

"Wow, you're Richard Delfany?" asked Max with excitement in his eyes

"Yeah, but all of you are famous yourselves" said Richard nodding and smiling

"We are, aren't we? Well, sometimes it can be annoying" said Damion sighing and crossing his arms for dramatic effect

Wally rolled his eyes and nudged his brother in the ribs, "C'mon Damion, you know you like the attention"

"Maybe just a little" replied as he shrugged, but all of them except Richard glared the glare of doom (A: N/ As Caitlin likes to call it, but actually her glare of doom looks like the glare of like one of those evil librarians in commercials, but she also looks like she's smirking…..so…yeah, don't tell her I told you this! She'll kill me with her HILARIOUS 'Glare of Doom')

"Okay! Fine! I love the attention, except from fan girls…I mean, seriously…EW!" exclaimed Damion as he made a grossed out face

"True that man, true that" answered Drew, Paul, Ash, Brock, Wally, and Richard nodding their heads slowly looking like bobble heads

"But, fan boys are worse, because, some are perverts!" exclaimed the girls lifting their hands up in the air and sighing

"Point proven, fans are bad" said Max

"Not really, because if you're a fan yourself, for example, you're a fan of that girlfriend of yours and you're not bad" replied Ash, and everyone except Wally, Damion, and Richard stared at him in shock

"Ash said something smart! It's the apocalypse!" exclaimed Brock

"Finally, after all those years, my mallet hitting him finally knocked some sense into his tiny brain!" exclaimed Misty looking up at the heavens

"Mist!"

Misty then shrugged and looked at Ash, "I only speak the truth"

"Let's go now you guys, it's getting late, and my pokemon are getting tired of their pokeballs, anyways, nice meeting you Richard" said May sweetly as she smiled angelically at Richard

"You can call me Rich, Richard sounds too formal, and pleasure meeting such a lovely lady like you" replied Richard as he kissed May's hand, which led to her blushing, which led to a fuming Drew(A: N/ I forgot to mention that she doesn't wear her gloves anymore, or did I?)

"Bye Rich!" exclaimed the gang as they walked to their limos

Drew and Paul were in the same limo because Paul was too lazy to retrieve his own limo from his mansion

"So Drew, how come you got so pissed when Richard came?" asked Paul as he looked at the fuming Drew

"He flirted with May, my girlfriend, the love of my life by the way! And…he's my ex-best friend also" said Drew and he said the last part quietly

"Why? What happened to you guys?"

"We had a fight"

"What kind of fight?"

"He always teased me and I got annoyed, and I finally stood up to him, and he told me that he was going to come after my first love, who at that time and even now, she is May"

"Why did he tease you?"

"He told me that he was better than me and that I should respect him all the time"

"Harsh"

"Very"

"Well, as long as he does not flirt with Dawn and leave us, and when I say us I mean Dawn and I, alone, I am fine with him being here. Oh, and I heard Richard is coming to our school too. And, Richard told me that he was going to ask May to the dance" said Paul as he leaned back against the couch in the limo, and put his hands behind his head

"Richard will flirt with her if you bother him. He's coming to our school? This is going to be bad! And, hopefully May says no to him" muttered Drew as his head was down

"Let's get out of the car, we've arrived at the gym" said Paul as they got out of the limo, and the saw…..Richard?!

* * *

Done!

Magic123- Hey!

Me- EJ! What are you doing here?

EJ- I wanted to visit my cousin!

Cait- This is your cousin?

Me- Yup! But, warning everyone, before you visit his profile page, I have to tell you, he only writes about books, right?

EJ- For the moment yeah, but maybe not in the future!

Me- Anyways, how did you get in here?

EJ- The kid with the lettuce hair let me in! (Points to Drew)

Me- DREW ROSANIA!! YOU ARE NOT IN CHARGE OF LETTING PEOPLE IN!! (Chases Drew with the Ari Mallet 5000!) ((Yup, I have my own mallet!)

Cait- But I think his hair is cool!

EJ- Agree with….wait, Ari, how do you know her?

Me- Best friend, wait, I thought you met her already?

EJ- I think so

Cait- Nice to meet you!

EJ- Same

Me- There you go Drew! (Locks Drew in a cage the size of a dog cage)

Cait- DREW!! I LOVE YOU!!

Me- O.O You're a fan girl?

Cait- No, I love him like a brother!

Me- Okay!

Cait- Don't let him be tortured!

Me- Then join him! (Locks Cait up with Drew) Ha-ha, I'm cruel! (Just kidding)

Cait/Drew- ARI!!

Me- Before they get out, say bye EJ!

EJ- Bye, and read my stories!

Me- Bye!

See you guys later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	14. Rejections

I am back!

I know that I have been gone for such a long while…so I apologize for that!

I will be gone from August 1 through August 12 so I am just warning you that I will not be able to update any of my stories from then….maybe I can, maybe not, it all depends on my mood or laziness.

Eh? You all know that I am usually super lazy when it comes to my stories!

This chapter is dedicated to:

pyrolyn-776 – She is a good friend of mine and I star in a few of her stories! She is one third of our group, "The Filapanese Trio".

And

magic123 – He is my beloved cousin and he is the other one third of our group, "The Filapanese Trio".

And guess who the last one third of "The Filapanese Trio" is?

Me of course!

Anyways…let's get down to business…..

**magic123****- EJ-kun! A part of the Filapanese Trio! Thanks I guess!**

**delcatty546****- Ohh! That's my favorite combo too! Of course May will say no to Richard! She already agreed to be Drew's date anyway, so why dump Drew for Richard? I mean, Drew is so much better than him! I apologize for updating late! Thanks for reviewing!**

**staryu101****- Lol, I think Richard has a….unique….type of hair. I think they're stalkers too. Thanks for the idea, but I might not make it an OC. Thanks!**

**AngelsHeart0908****- Ah! One of my most faithful readers/reviewers! You are so welcome! I'm glad you like this story! Thank you so much again for reading, reviewing, or even both most of my stories!**

(Girls arrive in my house and I turn to them)

Me- Anyway, how have you guys been?

Paul- Why do you care?

Me- (Turns around and sees the boys…and Paul) PPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUULLLLLL!! (Starts beating him up…and I am strong…)

Paul- (Coughs in my death choke) W-What's h-her p-problem?

May- She told us that she um……you go tell him Ari-chan!

Me- (Lets go of Paul) FINE! PAUL YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!!

Paul- (Winces but then shrugs it off) Do you mind explaining?

Me- I just read a story where you cheat on Dawn, she tries to get revenge, you're a clueless idiot, and you are still dating the moronic girl who stole you away from Dawn! She still loved you! She saw you two kissing! And the worst part is yet to come my dear! ….YOU STILL LOVE HER BUT YOU FORCED YOURSELF TO BELIEVE THAT YOU LOVED THAT OTHER GIRL!! YOU IDIOT!! (Starts pounding his head again)

Paul- (Pulls my hands off) I WHAT??

Dawn- HE WHAT??

Me- Oh! By the way, the name of the story is "Paul's Exgirlfriend" by the fantastic author, "The biggest Ikarishipping Fan"!

Dawn- (Is crying in a corner of my room)

Girls (Including me) - (Comforting her and glaring daggers at Paul at the same time) HOW COULD YOU?? YOU BASTARD!! ( Sorry for my language…I am so changing the rating to T!)

Paul- (Walks over to Dawn) Dawn, sweetie, I did not cheat on you. I never would! I am too much in love with you to even think of cheating!

Me- (Lightning in background and cue the weird music) MUHAHAHAHA!!

Everyone else- O.O

Me- I got Paul to admit that he was in love with Dawn! And a bonus! He said sweetie!

Everyone- (Sweatdrops) Ari-chan…you are so weird…

Me- I know! And I am proud of it!

Now here's chapter 14!

* * *

Chapter 14: Rejections 

When Drew and Paul got out of the limo, they walked up to Richard.

Drew looked at him with anger clearly evident in his eyes, "What do you want? Didn't we say good bye at the parking lot in the mall?"

Richard smirked and spoke, "What does that have to do with anything? I just wanted to see my dear May another time and ask her one, tiny question. Is that such a problem?"

Drew got angry and was about to punch the jerk in the face, but Paul stopped him.

"Drew, he isn't worth it. As much as I know how you feel hearing some one talk about your girl like that or do some thing like that, he isn't worth it"

"Yeah Drew, I'm not worth it. Though, the only thing I see here that is worthless is you. You are not worthy enough to be in the presence of such a beautiful girl. She sure is a looker, isn't she?" Richard asked as he saw a fuming Drew.

He was adding to the fire.

"Stop talking about her like that! You have no right! Sure she is beautiful and all, but that is not all she is! She is a talented, smart, and kind girl! She is not like one of those stupid, ugly, and horrid fan girls of yours! She is her own self! And she is my girlfriend, so stay away from our lives!" Drew exclaimed fighting his building urge to beat Richard up.

Richard snickered, "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I always get what I want, and all of a sudden, I am craving for a little coordinator by the name of May"

Before Drew could respond, seven limos arrived at the scene. Drew immediately calmed down at the sight of the vehicle that his girlfriend was in.

"Hey Drew and Paul! Oh! Hi Richard!" exclaimed May who was a tad bit confused because she just said bye to Richard a few moments ago. She was running towards them and waving.

Dawn was running up to May, "Hey May! Wait up! Are you going to accept Xavier? Oh hi you guys!"

May smacked Dawn's arm, "Of course not! I have a boyfriend! And besides, you already know who I'm going to the dance with!"

Drew and Paul raised their eyebrows at their girlfriends' actions.

"Anyways, hello Richard! We weren't expecting you! How may we help you?" May asked as she smiled at Richard who suspiciously had an angelic look to his handsome features.

Drew nodded and smirked, "Yeah Richard, how may we help you?"

Richard smiled broadly and said, "May, would you mind going with me to the dance?"

"Now wait a second! Do you even go to our school?" Dawn asked even though she knew May's answer

Richard nodded and continued with that freaky smiling of his.

"Then why haven't any of us seen you around? I mean, our group goes places and knows everyone, but we haven't seen you!" Dawn continued with raising one of her eyebrows.

"Well, I am new, and I haven't actually attended yet. But, I already registered and I am going to your school starting Monday! Isn't that great?" Richard asked with his smile….still…on…his…face….

Doesn't his jaw hurt?

Moving on…

Paul groaned inwardly, "Yeah….great….fantastic" And with a sarcastic voice I may add.

May frowned slightly, "I am sorry Richard, but I'm going to have to say no. I don't want to go to the dance with any one but Drew in this matter. I am truly sorry"

"Ah! No worries! Now I have to find another date! How about you Dawn? Would you like to go as my date? As friends of course." Richard asked

Drew coughed and smirked at a fuming Paul who looked like he was going to beat the living jewels out of Richard.

"Sorry, but she is going with me. And no one else. Got it?" asked Paul

Richard didn't reply, but he chose to ignore the question as he greeted the others who were walking up to them.

Paul growled at no one in particular and looked at Drew, "That son of a bastard! If only the girls weren't here! I would've--…"

But Drew shook his head and smirked, "Now, now, Paulie, he's not worth it, remember?"

"Shut. Up" Paul whispered harshly and both he and Drew turned to look at their girlfriends, who were with their other friends….and Richard.

"Do you think the girls heard it?" Drew asked and Paul shrugged

"There's only one way to find out. Hey, Dawn, May?" Paul yelled out to the girls who turned around in their curiosity

"Yeah?" May and Dawn asked in unison

"What was the last thing that you two hear us say?" Drew asked as they shrugged

"Well, we heard Paul telling Richard something that he then ignored, and Drew….all he did was smirk and cough!" May said and they both she and Dawn turned back to what they were previously doing

Paul and Drew sighed in relief, "Thank God"

They then heard two people who appeared suddenly behind them and they said, "What in the world are you two talking about?"

Drew and Paul turned around nervously to see Max and Brock.

Drew laughed slightly, "W-Well you see, ummm…..you tell them Paul!"

"Why me?!" Paul asked roughly as he glared at Drew who was now pushing Paul in front of him

Drew laughed again, "You know why Paul! You know better than me! You're smarter and a greater trainer like you've always said! Well, bye!" Drew then ran off to hug his surprised girlfriend

Max sighed, "Boy does my sister have a weird boyfriend."

"Do you guys really want to know?" Paul asked in his usual monotone voice

The duo nodded.

"Okay, don't tell anyone, but Richard is evil, he and Drew used to be best friends, but Richard was always insulting him and such, so they became ex-best friends. Richard vowed to him that he would steal Drew's first true love, and if possible, the love of all Drew's friends. He asked May out, she declined, and he then moved on to asking Dawn to the dance. And the worst part is that he asked them right in front of our very own eyes! They both rejected him of course, well, I kind of spoke up for Dawn, because, she was going with him." Paul stated as they stared at him in shock

"Seriously?! I could never believe that unless _**you**_ told us that!" Max exclaimed with surprised on evident on his face

Paul rose one of his eyebrows, "What difference does it make if I'm the one telling it? I can lie some times!"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't lie about some thing so serious, especially for you" Brock said as he looked at a curious Paul

"What do you mean by that?" Paul asked

"I mean, some thing with Dawn is important, so of course you wouldn't lie about such a serious subject. It's something obvious to every one. You love Dawn, which even though is surprising, it is believable for such a creature to love such a being. It is true what they say, opposites do attract, and Dawn is sweet and bubbly while you are, no offense, but you can be kind of cold. Do you understand?" Brock said while Max had his mouth agape and Paul nodded

"I agree with you, and therefore, I understand completely what you've said. Oh goody, Richard is coming" Paul stated as he saw Richard walking toward them.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Oh boy I'm evil! I might update some time soon, but of course, I will be on vacation!

Paul- What is up with you and putting this story on hiatus? You have to finished it some time soon!

Me- Yeah, but I have a life you know! I also have some other stories that I have to update, as in some, I mean in eight stories more to update! Do you know how hard it is for me to transfer subjects because my stories vary in topics, from Winx Club, to Gakuen Alice, to Shugo Chara! Do you see already?

Drew- Then why not write all your stories about one subject? That way, it will be easier for you to update sooner! Many other authors do that! Why can't you be like that?

Me- What if I choose a different subject? Would you want me to stop continuing this story? Then you would never know if you and May end up together or Dawn ended with Paul or even Misty with Ash!

Ash- CONTINUE THE STORY!

Me- It's the readers' choice! If I get reviews stating that they want the story to stay, it will!

Dawn- Let the story stay!

Me- Review!

Everyone- OR ELSE!

Bye!

PrincessSerenity2630 (Or call me Ari-chan!)


	15. A Private Matter

Hey!

Okay, I didn't take a long while to write this, I wrote this the next day! It's just that my hotel doesn't have internet, so I wasn't able to update soon. I'm listening to my ITunes, so I might put some songs in them!

Dawn- OMG!!

Me- What?!

Dawn- You're in _**Europe**_ and you did not invite me?! WHAT A FRIEND YOU ARE!

Me- How did you find out I was in Europe? I'm talking to you on the phone!

(A screech could be heard from Dawn's side of the phone)

Me-…..Dawn….?

Dawn- What now?!

Me- What was that?

Dawn- (Laughs) Oh, that was May! Me, her, and the others are at the gym! We wanted to wish you good luck on your trip!

Me- Dawn….?

Dawn- WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!

Me- I was just wondering…..Who are "The others"?

Dawn- (Giggles) Sorry, I forgot to tell you! May, Misty, Drew, Ash, Paul, Solidad, Damion, Max, Brock, Lucy, and Wally are all here! They will each talk to you on the phone!

(All sorts of sounds could be heard on the other side of the phone)

Wally- Hey Ari! How is your vacation?

Me- Terrible….

Wally- (Worried voice) What? How? What happened?

Me- (Smiles) Nothing! I was just kidding! Awwww Wally! You are so sweet! Now I am never going to make something bad happen to you!

Wally- Okay...? Now here is Lucy!

Lucy- Hi Ari-chan! How are you?

Me- Great! How about you, Luce?

Lucy- Oh, I'm just fine, thank you! Now here is Paul!

Me- (Groans)

Paul- …

Me- Hello?

Paul-…

Me- HELLO?!

Paul- I'm here! Gosh! Are all girls this annoying?

Me- You idiot! Of course not! Now, for that, I'm not getting you a souvenir!

Paul- Your point is….?

Me- Oh forget it! Just take care of Dawn for me, okay?

Paul- Why should I?

Me- Hmm….Let me see…..BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER, YOU DOLT!

Paul- (Sighs) Fine, fine, I'll take care of Dawn…but don't you have to finish your chapter?

Me- Oh my gosh! You are absolutely right! So you're not a complete dolt after all! Anyways, put the gang on speaker! I want to read to you guys the next chapter!

Paul- (Puts phone on speaker)

Me- (Clears throat) Okay, here I go!

Now here's chapter 15!

* * *

Chapter 15: A Private Matter

Drew turned around from talking to his friends to watching Richard slowly approaching Paul, Max, and Brock with an innocent smile on his face.

"What now, _Rich_?" Paul snarled

Richard looked at him with not-so-obvious fake surprise, but it was obvious to Paul, Brock, and Max.

"Great. Just great. Another creep wanting to stalk my sister." Max muttered under his breath, but both Paul and Brock heard it and snickered.

Richard looked at them with genuine confusion on his face, but anger and rage were seen in his eyes.

"What was that, oh Max?" The said boy asked harshly

Max glared, "You _**really**_ do not want to know." He said with as much ice as he possibly could.

Richard chuckled darkly, "Oh, I think I really do." He answered with the exact same sort of tune, but with a hint of evil humor in it.

"Fine.", Max shrugged, "I said that you are a creep who just wants to stalk my sister, who _**indeed**_ has a boyfriend who she is obviously and absolutely in love with. And who in which is standing right here," He pointed to Drew, "So, I might add that it is evident here that you are in fact a total creep"

Richard glared at Max, "Who are you to say that I am a creep? You _**do**_ know who I am, right? Good. And I am not_** stalking**_ your sister. I just merely want to steal her away from Drew here who is not worthy of her precious presence. You agree with me boys? Not about the stealing part, but May's precious presence? She is too delicate and fragile for such a monster, no?" He asked as he smiled at Paul and Brock while Max sneaked away to tell Drew about the matter

"Nah, I think you got it wrong. You see, she is too delicate and fragile, but with Drew, even though she is still fragile and delicate, her heart is strong, because of the bonded love between them. Do you not see how much they care and love each other? With you, she would break into a million pieces, and you would not give a care in the world and walk on to the next one of our girlfriends, and steal them from us. Drew almost _**died**_ when he even gave a thought about May dying or even becoming unconscious. Would you ever think that he would survive with knowing that he lost her to some guy who used to be his best friend? He has waited all these years to confess to her that he loved her for so long. With out her in his life, _**he **_would be the delicate and fragile one. And May? She would just get more fragile with out Drew, and soon enough, she would break and we would never be able to stick the pieces back together again. Just like Humpty Dumpty." Brock explained as he looked at Richard who was now giving off his stupid smirk

Richard clapped while still smirking, "Well, well, now, you are quite the speaker aren't you? Do you like giving lectures when people really need it, or do you just like annoying the hell out of people for fun? Is it the latter? I think so, because, you see, that I _**know**_ that I will obtain May in time. This isn't just for revenge on Drew; I'm quite fond of her. Just like a blossom that will bloom in the right hands."

Brock raised an eyebrow at him, "You're quite the romantic, aren't you?"

Richard ignored his question and turned to Paul who was looking at the direction of the girls.

"Quite in love, aren't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Paul almost shouted as he didn't turn around

"C'mon, it's obvious you would give the world for Dawn. You would kill or even die for her, wouldn't you?" Richard asked smirking, knowing Paul's reaction

Paul turned around and picked Richard by his collar and lifted him off the ground, which was quite easy because Paul was taller than Richard.

"You leave Dawn out of this, you hear? She doesn't deserve getting into such a mess." Paul glared harshly at Richard who was still smirking

"Touchy, touchy. But then again, all guys get touchy when it comes to the subjects of love and their girlfriends. No shock intended for myself." Richard answered, obviously not afraid of Paul, even though Paul was half a head taller than himself.

"Alright, I will be generous enough to give you a second warning, but after that, that's it…._**Stay the HELL**_ _**AWAY from both my and Dawn's lives, okay?**_ If you don't _**so help me**_….You will wish you never met us or _**even**_ your pokemon, got that?" Paul spoke so coldly and harshly, that all of them were afraid of him. Even Richard had the tiniest feeling of fear surge through his nerves.

Richard continued smirking and shrugged, while saying, "Sure, sure. But watch out for May and Misty just in case Drew and Ash are _**that**_ dense and not notice that I'm trying to steal them, okay? Especially May, since she is the one that I'm after at the moment. Do it for your friends." Paul's eyes widened and he dropped Richard who landed gracefully on his feet.

Richard waved and walked towards May, Dawn, and Misty, who of course, did not know the evil that Richard contained inside of him.

Drew walked up to Paul and Brock with Max by his side, while frowning.

"What the hell did you guys talk about?" Drew asked while growling in Richard's direction.

"He is threatening all of our girlfriends. Brock, can you get that idiot of a rival for me? We have to discuss this private matter with him." Paul stated as he continued frowning and Brock headed off.

Things were just about to heat up….._**even more.**_

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! I was rushing to write my Drew and May oneshot, "When I Grow Up"! By the title, guess what it is about. You can go check it out! Please? And try reviewing! I love hearing what you want to say! But do not forget to review this story too! And maybe even my other stories? Thanks!

Me- Boy Paul! You're scary when you're mad!

Ash- (Snickers) Which is all the time…..

Paul- (Glares) Shut. Up.

Ash- (Whimpers) O-Okay.

Me- But I'm the only one not scared of you!

Dawn- And me!

Paul- Please, both of you are sooooo scared of me. Just admit it. Stop denying.

Me/Dawn- If you value your life, you would shut up.

Paul- Well what I'm saying is true. So--….

Me/Dawn- (Take out our mallets) YAY!

_**KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM!**_

Paul- (Unconscious)

Ash- (Wide eyes) You hit him of a total of twenty times?

Me/Dawn- Bye!

Ash- Review!

Paul- Hrm….

See you again later!

PrincessSerenity2630


End file.
